Despair
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: It is destined to be an awful day. He says nothing bad will happen to me, but what happens when he breaks the promise and I am left here, scared for the first time in my life? What happens if he doesn't come for me? AxA
1. Intimacy

**Despair**

_By Anya_

Chapter 1: Intimacy

Disclaimer: Okay, since this is the first chapter, here is my first disclaimer. You will soon find that I forget to do these almost twenty-four seven, so just as proof: I do not own.

A/N: Hey, new story from Anya!! Usually I try not to ask for reviews, but they are always appreciated, especially since this writing style is kind of out of the norm for me, lol. Well enjoy Also, the beginning and end things aren't author's notes, they are just a type of intro thing.

* * *

Once upon a time. They don't really seem to be real words. But as soon as you hear them, you think, oh good, a happy story. Well let me tell you, this is not a happy tale. This story involves betrayal, hurt, suffering and loss. There aren't many good things in it, but there are some. And when you read those happy moments, you realize that no matter what is occurring, there is always hope.

* * *

I prowl the house in search of my prey. It is here somewhere, I know, hunting me as well. I know it is no where near as good as I am at stalking its prey, but it is still a threat. I watch and wait in the shadows, spying the pale animal from far away. Springing silently like a cat, I dive to where he stands. He turns to me, his eyes wide with panic and fear.

We fall to the ground and the boy known as Archie starts to tickle me. I recoil slightly, breathless from laughing so hard.

"Arch, you should have seen your face!" I cry, holding my sides.

"Well you came flying out of no where, what was I supposed to think?!" He defended, chuckling slightly.

"I'm just better at it then you!" I taunt him, hoping to prove myself right. He shakes his head.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am!" I reply. He catches me off guard as he picks me up and throws me onto the couch.

"Hey! No fair!" I cry, laughing hysterically.

"Why? Just because I'm stronger than you doesn't mean it's not fair!" He retorts, just waiting, with that stupid cocky smirk on his face. He knows I am about to do something stupid. I bounce to my feet, trying my hardest to lift him. He didn't budge and after five minutes of me straining I decide that maybe he is allowed to be better at me in one thing.

"Fine! You win." I give in, flopping to the couch and turning my eyes on him. "But I want a drink."

He takes my demands in stride and bows gracefully.

"Yes your majesty!" He says. I roll my eyes and wait for my purple haired friend to return with my drink.

I glance around the room, remembering all the times I have sat here with my friends. This is my home, more so than California ever was. Back there I have parents who raised me just for the welfare money. And here I have friends that actually care if I disappear for a night or two.

This is more of a home than I ever thought I would receive.

Archie comes walking into the room, holding two glasses of chocolate milk. They are filled to the brim. I see a popcorn bag tucked under his arm and I beam.

Good ol' Arch, always catering to me!

I could almost add in the maniacal laugh here, but I won't.

"Are we watching a movie?" I ask, almost bouncing from excitement.

"Yep, your choice." Archie replies.

"You wouldn't let Theresa have a choice!" I accuse him, wondering if this special treatment was because I was his best friend.

"Yes, but I trust that you wont pick a chick flick." He retorts. I pout, wondering if I should make him suffer through The Notebook. In the end I decide that would be cruel and unusual, so I snatch a movie from the shelf, hoping it is just girly enough to make Archie cringe and keep my attention.

Blast from the Past. Okay, I can do that. It isn't to chick flicky, I love this movie. It is hilarious.

"How bout this one?" I ask. Archie cringes at the title.

"Anything that has the word 'Blast' and 'Past' in it, cannot be good." He replies, still staring with horror at the DVD case.

"Archie, you do realize there are absolutely no space ships in this movie." I inform him, laughing. He glances at me in fear.

"There doesn't need to be space ships, just R4K3." He whispers conspiratorially.

"You mean R2D2?" I ask.

"Is that his name? The little robot that serves Scott Moonjumper?" Archie wonders. I laugh at Archie's face. This is sad; the poor underprivileged boy has never seen Star Wars has he?

"Luke Skywalker." I correct.

Archie cringes and once more looks with fear towards the case of Blast from the Past. It is as if he is trying to make it disappear with his blue eyes.

"Archie please?" I ask. Rarely is it that I, Atlanta White, beg. But when I do, Archie stands no chance.

It isn't because I am good at the puppy dog eyes or anything. No, it's because they know if they don't do as I say, I will kick their ass.

"Fine, but if there is a single spaceship in this movie, I will shoot myself." He threatens, setting everything in his hands down and putting in the movie.

I watch the previews happily. Nothing could make this better. Here I am, sitting with my best friend, watching a good movie and drinking chocolate milk.

Well, perhaps something could make this better, I mean, I suppose my purple haired freak of a friend could put his arm around me and cuddle me and hopefully I would warm up…

But honestly, no complaints.

After about the first fifteen minutes I was about to go kill Herry. I am pretty much willing to bet my entire existence of the fact that Herry had turned off the thermostat. I mean, who else but the _mighty_ descendant of Hercules would turn off the thermostat!?

Unless it was Jay, who was _oh – so_ 'I must be a good leader, I will save money!' What a fliptard.

Archie shuffled closer to me, raising my hopes of what looked like a warm arm. But instead he flopped to the floor at my feet. What an idiot. Sighing slightly I slipped to the floor beside him, our shoulders touching.

He was warm!!

Trying to repress a scream of frustration, I continued half listening to the movie. Archie chuckled and I realized something funny had happened. Trying not to look like an idiot I giggled along, stopping right after Archie did.

Content with the moderate warmth I felt next to Archie who had his sweater (and didn't offer it to me, freezing in shorts and a short sleeve shirt!) I leaned against the couch, falling asleep quickly.

I awoke slowly, finding the living room quiet and dark. It must be night. I was surprised that I was actually warm, and I figured Theresa had turned the thermostat on full blast. My hero. But when I sat up, I had figured out the true identity of my savior. Archie's sweater lay across me, tucked in around my waist and shoulders.

I was also on the couch.

That jerk.

He just had to show off, proving the point that he could lift me and I couldn't lift him.

Argggg.

Slipping the sweater on, I snuck quietly upstairs, ready to sit in my room, not tired due to my nap. As I walked down the hallway to my room I noticed Archie's room light was on under his door. Cracking the door open, I found (to my extreme amusement) my purple haired friend reading his poetry on his bed. Slipping silently into the room I laughed quietly at the boy scrambling to hide his book.

"Relax Romeo; your secret is safe with me. Besides we all know you read poetry." I said laughing lightly. His face turned red and he set the book on his night stand. I heard light music playing from his stereo and wondered why I couldn't hear it out the door. He patted the bed beside him awkwardly, staring at me avidly.

Then I blushed a deeper shade of crimson than ever before. I was wearing his sweater still. And in his room. I quickly glanced at the clock. And it was two in the morning.

Oh. My. Mother. Of. Moses.

If Theresa ever got wind of this I would never be able to answer her already overflowing questions about Archie. I shut the door without a sound and walked to his bed sitting beside him.

"Can't sleep?" He asked anxiously. I smiled at him lopsidedly.

"I have been sleeping since like four. It is definitely you that can't sleep." I returned. He glanced at his hands and opened his mouth. I kept silent. From experience I know this is what Archie does before he says something important or really serious.

But instead of imparting his words upon me he shook his head lightly and the dark hurting look exited his beautiful eyes. He grinned.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." He said cheerfully.

That is when I knew something was seriously wrong. Archie got all serious and then decided not to tell me, and then pretended to be cheery for me!? Usually he just gets all grumpy…

"Well, if you aren't going to tell **me** then at least go tell Jay like usual. I mean, he is your best friend and all." I said softly. I didn't really want the hurt I felt to show through. I didn't mean for the tears to brim in my eyes and I really and truly did not mean to try and stumble blindly to his door.

I _must_ have mental problems. Why the heck would I let him…_Archie_… see me cry? Why should it hurt me so much that he didn't trust me? Why would I cry and then run to his door? Why would I even be in his room this late?

I must be PMS-ing.

Arms grabbed me violently, and spun me around. My teary eyes opened to find Archie glaring daggers at me. Well this is not what I was expecting. If I had ever before cried in front of Archie I would have expected a little awkward comforting and maybe a hug. But not anger.

He shook me angrily, but gently. Unexpectedly he brought his palms to my cheeks, holding my face captive in front of his.

"Don't ever do that. Jay is my friend, Atlanta, but _you_ are my best friend. I tell you more than anyone, and compared to you, Jay knows nothing." He snarled. That didn't really make me feel comforted, but at least I wasn't hurt at his apparent untrusting of me.

"Stop crying." He ordered, a panicked look entering his eyes. I brought my hands up to touch my cheeks. I was still crying. A deep red spread over my cheeks and I yanked myself away from his hands.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. Going to bed…" I stuttered, trying to back away without completely embarrassing myself again. Instead of running his hand through his hair and saying a quick good night like he would usually do, Archie snatched my hand and pulled me towards him again.

This boy was a bundle of surprises tonight.

His gentle touch, so unlike his violent anger before surprised me, making fire run down my arm. Before I could react my slender body was pressed against his in a hug. His warm arms wrapped around me like I had wished and I clung to him like the baby I knew I was.

Instead of stopping my tears flowed feely, dripping off my nose onto Archie's bare arms. I was still wearing his sweater.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I have never really had to worry about hurting people before." He apologized softly. I smiled tremulously, burrowing my head into his shoulder.

"It's okay; usually I don't cry in front of people, I don't know what got into me." I say softly, accepting his apology, but wondering what it meant.

"Possibly the day. I hate today, it always brings bad luck." Archie answered. I noticed his frame was shaking from either sadness or anger, I couldn't tell by the low tone of his voice.

"What do you mean? Today was fun, we went to the mall and watched Blast from the Past…" I replied, a jagged breath held back at the thought of him not having fun with me. Maybe he didn't like hanging with me?

"No love, that was yesterday, today started at twelve, and I will not sleep through the rest of it." Archie explained. I almost melted to the floor at the sentence.

Had he just called me love? My heart beat raggedly in my chest as I tried o slow the intake of my breath.

Debating on whether to call him on it or ignore it and ask what he meant by today being a bad day, I stemmed the flow of tears from my eyes. I tightened my arms around his neck and looked him in the eye.

"Why is today such a bad day?" I ask softly. I almost watch the panic leave his eyes and the pain enter.

"My family died on this day and every bad thing that ever happens to me happens on this day." He whispered painfully. I lean my head against his chest, my red hair tickling his chin.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to stand watch with you?" I murmur, my brain not completely caught up with me.

Here I was, not even completely sure if I liked this boy or not, and I am holding him as intimately as if we were in love or something. If my brain catches up with me I will definitely not be sitting in Archie's room, let alone in his arms.

I pray my brain stays left behind for a night.

I felt something touch me head and I realized it was Archie's lips. He was kissing my hair.

"Sure." He mumbled, unwrapping his arms and returning to his place on his bed, smoothing out a place for me. I sit numbly, still shocked beyond all belief at his kiss. He throws a blanket over us and stares blankly at the other wall of his room.

I remind myself of our previous intimacy and burrow under his arm. He lifts it, letting a small smile grace his lips. That tiny grin made all the tears I had just cried worth it a million times over. He tightened his arm, letting my head fall on his chest. I felt the blanket be tucked around my curled up form, and smiled lazily up at Archie.

"Don't worry; the day can't all be awful. I mean how many bad things can happen?" I try to reassure him, but it doesn't seem to work.

Tonight, my Archie boy seems to have lost all contact with earlier blushing awkward Achilles descendant. He watches me with jaded eyes, filled with pain and determination.

"People I care about have an uncanny knack for getting hurt on this day." He informed me reluctantly. I set my hand on his chest lightly.

"Don't worry Archie." I whisper with extreme emotion. Tenderness fills me as he lifts my hand and kisses the palm, glancing at me with hope and protective heat. His blue eyes are smoky and pierce through my soul.

"I'm not letting you get hurt." He promises, still holding my hand. I nod, not even breathing for fear of breaking the spell that surrounds us in this enchanted bubble.

"I'll be fine." I mutter, entranced by his gaze. His knuckled brush my cheek and he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I promise nothing will happen this day." After a few moments of silence I lean my head once more to his chest and think.

My brain has finally caught up and it has surprised me. Instead of demanding me to leave before I say something stupid, it has told me to stay. Stay with Archie and let him hold me and tell me things. Let him laugh and hurt and smile. My thoughts swirl around his unusual actions and my response to them.

My brain is telling me to stay with him and spend every ounce of time with him. Telling me that tomorrow or rather later today, the spell will be broken and something will go terribly wrong.

* * *

Happy endings don't exist. They don't. And as you're reading this, don't expect it to be happy in the end. Things end when they die. And dying is not happy. No matter what does go on in this, it will not be happy. Good moments will be far apart and hatred and sorrow will be in between. Reading this could spell tears and pain and frustration. You may wish to kill the author and sometimes you just want to put your favorite characters out of their misery.

But if it makes you feel better, tomorrow is another day. Just not a happy one.


	2. Promises

Chapter 2: Promises

A/N: Heyy how's it going? Good here, thanks for the reviews they make me jolly but I'm sorry to tell you that the happiness goes down from here lol. Anyway please enjoy, and also, if you were reading I'm Not That Person while I was writing it, don't expect everyday updates. They were shorter chapter's everyday and these will be longer chapters every two or three days. Sorry, but I got dial up, it's a bummer. Anyway, sorry for the long author's note!

Disclaimer: I remembered to tell you all I do not own. Whoopty – Freaking – Doo.

* * *

How can you know true happiness if you have never been to the bottom? Is that actually possible? What if all the people who are happy all the time, are actually the saddest people in the universe, but they don't know that because they have never experienced anything happy before? They have it rough, it's true.

But they aren't the ones who deserve sympathy or pity. No, it is the ones who had everything to lose that need help when they go down. Happiness, love, money, health, everything that could possibly make them happy, gone in an instant of misfortune. Well, this story is a lot like that.

They have everything they ever wanted, and they float along on sunshine, rainbows and stars, and it is all ripped out from under them in a long slow torturous bittersweet way.

Feel bad for them.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered slightly to reveal a white wall and a messy room. I smiled lightly, comforted by the familiar smell of my roo…

Oh…Snap.

That is _not_ the smell of my room and, however much it smells wonderful and safe and home-ish, it is fricking terrifying at the moment.

Because it means I just slept all night with Archie, in his arms apparently, as they are draped over my stomach protectively.

I am not sure whether to cheer, cry or laugh hysterically. I fidget lightly, debating on getting out of bed, but the alarm clock shows I should stay in bed. I mean, who wants to wake up at five in the morning?

"Lanta, you okay?" Archie's voice says crystal clear, like he has been awake for hours. He removes his arm and the sense of joy and freedom I _should_ have felt was not there.

I missed that arm.

God _damn_ my emotions.

I flipped over, my face flaming as bright as my messy hair.

"I'm…good. Uhh, I…fell asleep..." I mumble, completely uncomfortable with this situation and yet I feel as though I want to wake up like this…

For the rest of my life.

Damn.

Archie flushed lightly, his eyes opening wide with panic and fear.

"I was awake the entire night." He says quickly. And that is supposed to be reassuring? What an idiot.

"That helps Arch." I mutter sarcastically, a grin stealing over my face. He rubs the back of his head lightly, laughing.

"Sorry, you just looked a little freaked and then…yeah." He finished that sentence lamely I must admit. Jeez, if you are looking to reassure a girl who just _slept_ with you, you don't finish the sentence with 'yeah'.

"So, are you saying you were awake with your arm around me?" I teased. He blushed and opened his mouth to defend himself when an intense temptation sprung on me.

Now, you have to understand, usually I can keep control of my urges. Like when I have the urge to kill Neil, I mean, he is still here isn't he?

But this was an **_intense_** urge.

So I leaned forward and kissed Archie lightly on…get this… his half open mouth.

That's right; Atlanta White has just stolen her first kiss. Well, not counting Pan…but let us not get into that one.

Archie's blue eyes opened wide as I pulled back, fire hydrant red and ready to jump off a cliff in embarrassment if the opportunity presented itself. Unfortunately the last cliff I saw was not close to Archie's bed.

Is it honestly possible to die of embarrassment, _on the spot_?

I try to mutter an apology, but the only thing that comes out of my mouth is a sigh. And not a sigh of 'oh crap', No, a sigh of happiness.

Shoot me please?!

Archie gave me that cocky grin I hate so much. But to my extreme displeasure, I had the urge to kiss him…again.

I am pretty much the fastest person on this planet and I did not register Archie moving. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close. His blue eyes dug deep into mine and his light breath fanned across my cheeks.

"What was that?" He asked softly; close enough for me to count the flecks of dark blue in his eyes.

"Uhh, well I didn't think I was that bad of a kisser but apparently…" I murmur, completely mortified.

And then he leans and kisses me softly, taking any amount of anger I had built up and throwing it out the 'How-can-I-be-mad-at-Archie-when-he-kisses-me-like-that window.

I melt into his embrace and my mind leaves me completely, making it oh-so much easier to wrap my slender arms around his neck and pull him closer to me.

I am utterly _awful_, aren't I?

He breaks off the kiss, and it is only then that I notice two very important things. One, his PMR is going off like mad, an urgent warning blaring in our ears. How I missed that before I don't really know…

And two, I really like Archie. I never noticed it before. I thought we were best friends but after waking up on the couch last night, I have no idea what happened to my 'lets be friends' theory.

Maybe Archie is magical and he can tamper with my emotions?

Archie answers the PMR and I see his face grow bleak. He steals glances at me every once in a while, apparently during the conversation Jay is trying to have with my distracted Archie.

I hear a beep, telling me Archie is off the phone and I debate asking him about his magical emotion tampering powers but before I get the chance, he rolls over, kisses me quickly on the cheek and tells me to get out.

"Excuse me?" I ask, my face flaming brightly. Since when can he randomly kiss me as though we are a couple?

"Well, you are welcome to stay but I need to change and Jay is waiting with everyone downstairs and Theresa is about to go wake you up…in _your_ room." He explains, grinning for my benefit. My mouth opens wide and I book it out of his room.

* * *

Diving into my bed I rolled around to make it look slept in and pretended to sleep. I heard my door open a crack and I knew Theresa was about to pounce on me and 'wake' me up.

The thud came to my bed and I woke up as I usually did but when I saw Theresa's large emerald eyes staring at me with suppressed curiosity, worry and laughter. I didn't know what she was staring at so avidly until I glanced down.

_Arggg_. I still had on Archie's sweater.

"So Atlanta how was your night." She asked a slight tremor of laughter in her voice.

"Fine," I snapped, "I woke up on the couch and came here, Archie's sweater was on me, and I did not get it."

Theresa doubled over in laughter.

"Liar, I _know_ you slept in his room." She crowed. I shushed her, panicky that Jay might hear.

"Oh really?" I say, skeptical. I think she is just lying to make me nervous and unfortunately it is working.

"Yeah, I went for water and saw you talking!" She sang happily. My head went to my hands and a large sigh escaped me.

"Here come the questions." I say mournfully.

"Later, right now we are on red alert, something about giants showing up in the city."

"Cronus." I accuse dryly.

"You sound like Jay; he is no fun that guy." Theresa informs me.

"That's not what you thought last night." I retorted, springing out of bed and away from her swinging range. Pulling on a clean outfit I race out the door, leaving Archie's sweater on my bed.

"Atlanta! That's not funny!" Theresa cried racing after me.

* * *

Vaulting into my chair at the breakfast table I get the 'you're late' glare from Jay. I smirk, trying not to give away the masterful plan I have set up.

And here it comes.

**_Bang_**.

Theresa has crashed into Jay completely, sending them sprawling and all the breakfast on the floor.

Except for mine of course, I knew it was coming. I held my beautiful bowl of Fruit Loops possessively in one hand and my Orange Juice in the other. I glance around for my partner in crime and apparently my secret night affair man, and find him lying on the floor holding a large glass of Chocolate milk, high above his head, looking like it hasn't spilled a drop.

Archie is watching this glass of chocolate milk as though it is the _lord_ or something

"Hey, guys we are so late, you better eat fast." I sing cheerily, snatching my pack and racing out the door.

Archie scowled and chugged his milk, following me outside.

* * *

I lean against Herry's truck, laughing at the yelling going on inside the house. Archie quickly joins me, and listens to jay and Athena freaking out.

"You so planned that." Archie accused. I nod.

We wait. It has been about five minutes and I'm thinking this should be an awkward silence. Problem is, I don't feel like there is a big pink elephant in the room.

I feel comfortable and safe.

Archie leans over and looks me in the eye. "Atlanta, please be careful today."

"Archie I can take care of myself, you don't always have to-" I start angrily for everyone always trying to protect me and look after me and such.

"Please Lanta. I promised nothing will happen to you but please be careful." He repeated softly. I nod grudgingly.

"Thanks Arch, I guess I'm a little ungrateful…" I whisper, seeing Jay and Theresa exiting the building.

I feel Archie drop something in my hand and I turn to him.

"Keep this." He mutters very quietly. I nod, puzzled and jump into Herry's truck. I glance down at my hand and see a crumpled picture and a silver chain. I hold in a gasp, trying to make myself as least noticeable as possible as my other friends get in the truck.

This is the silver chain Archie never, ever takes off. Ever.

This promise is one hell of a deal to him...

* * *

Promises. All promises do are hurt people. They make you happy for one day and bitter forever. When someone you love and trust breaks a promise, all you can do is learn not to trust. And that makes you bitter and being bitter makes you mean and cruel and in the end a broken promise breaks that person and hurts many others.

And that is what makes it second nature to humans to be cynical.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I forgot to tell you, I am going to Hawaii for Spring Break so I will update in a week or so! Sorry! 


	3. Cloudy Goodbyes

**Chapter 2: Cloudy Goodbyes**

A/N: Class Of the Titans is back on Saturday and Sunday!! I taped so many Lol, I am so excited! But sorry, as happy as this news is, this is the turning point in my story; here it all comes crashing down. Also, sorry for not updating soon, I do honestly have the best excuse ever and if you have time for a story, I'll put it at the end...

_Yeah, um, don't own..._

* * *

Is anyone so pure that they are completely selfless? Can anyone honestly say that they are so noble, so gallant, that they think nothing of themselves? Is it even possible? Maybe to be selfless you have to have nothing left to lose. Your life has no value, so you want to spend it just protecting others from the same type of pain you feel. Or maybe you are just looking to get hurt and be released. Is that selfless, or is it selfish? Maybe to be completely pure, kind and loving you have to lose everything you value. And then give everything you have left, valued or not.

Maybe that is selfless. But rarely does someone come across someone with nothing left. Because even when we have nothing left, we will have our lives, or our dignity or our hope. But sometimes, when someone realizes that there is one thing more important than anything else, their lives included, they will protect that to the best of their ability and give their lives if need be if just one less hurt would be felt, just one less tear would fall.

And that, my friends, is selfless.

* * *

Cronus stood there, in the full glare of the sun, smirking at me. Man, that guy pisses me off. Who the hell wears a full black suit in the middle of the day in summer?

Well I suppose only the god of time, but he is a bit of a freak.

I feel the car lurch to a stop and I silently clasp Archie's necklace around me, hooking it tightly. I feel the burden of both our promises weighing about my neck.

Glancing inconspicuously at my purple haired partner in crime I see him staring avidly at me.

Way to be subtle slick. What a nincompoop. (You know you love the word!)

Ignoring my staring friend...friend? Boyfriend, Bennie? What the doodle is Archie now? I pull out my bolos and stand beside Theresa.

"Cronus, what are you up to?" Jay asks angrily. I notice for the first time that Jay doesn't always think about Cronus during battle. I mean, he is standing directly in front of Theresa.

Cronus lets out an ugly laugh. "Always making demands Jay, tsk freaking tsk. I'm only here for a visit."

Jay growled angrily and I heard Herry laugh.

"I love when the dumb bad guy comes to visit; it gives me a chance to _smash_ him." Herry said, picking up a rock and throwing it straight at Cronus. The God of Time steps through a portal and disappears. The rock hits the ground harmlessly.

"Well, that was pointless." Neil says in a girlish voice.

"I agree." Archie says. I feel my mouth fall open, since when does Archie agree with Neil. Although, unlike Neil, Archie is even tenser than he was a minute ago.

"Cronus!" Odie shouts. I know that the God of Time is standing directly behind me. Everyone spins, including me, to see the scarred face of Cronus smiling at me.

"Atlanta!" I hear Archie yell, and I know that he is now running full tilt towards me. I throw my fist directly into Cronus and he catches my wrist, twisting it so I turn. I see a portal in front of me and I know that I am about to break my promise.

"Goodbye Huntress." A deadly voice whispers in my ear. I shriek in anger and fight as he pushes me through the portal.

How could I do this to Archie? How could Archie let this happen. I am panicking as I fall. But I realize soon that I have landed in soft red sand. At least I am still alive and without Cronus. I suppose it doesn't matter that I am here, since as soon as they find my PMR's signal they will just transport me back to the school.

How careless of Cronus to leave my PMR here with me. He also left me my weapons. Why would he do that?

Something bothered me more than I cared to admit. Why would Cronus, the God of Time, call me by my title, rather than my name? Was he mocking me?

Why goodbye huntress?

Why Goodbye?

* * *

Goodbyes are like clouds. They hold the ability to be washed away with rain only to reappear with a rainbow. Sometimes they bring the rains of tears and no rainbow ever comes. Sometimes goodbyes call with them disaster of a tornado. But most goodbyes are the types of clouds that spread throughout the sky, a fine white blanket that will always smother part of the sunlight, but never put out the sun.

Unfortunately every once in a while, you come across a goodbye that with it, the clouds bring the entire sky down to earth, creating fog and vicious winds. And even though, in time, the end of the sky may go away and the blue reassurance will return, you never escape your shelter for fear that the next time you say goodbye the earth will once again collapse around you.

But if you never say goodbye, you never feel the cleansing tears, the rain of purity. And without the rain, you never will feel the sunshine on your face and the misty promise of a rainbow splayed across the landscape.

* * *

A/N: Okay, Here is my excuse for not updating in like three weeks to a month. And it is actually a good excuse I know, feel surprised. Okay, I went to Hawaii for a week, and I warned you I would. Then when I got home, my house had been broken into, both my family laptop and my own laptop stolen/broken. My car was gone later found in Impound... destroyed, my closet was destroyed, jewellery was gone, video camera was gone and I had no computer access. So I wrote it on paper and we bought a brand new laptop for family. But unfortunately fan fiction won't accept windows vista word documents so I had to copy it, jump drive it to school and post it.

My computer is being fixed still.

Bummer hey? But at least I had a good reason to not update!


	4. Losing Hope

**Chapter Four: Losing Hope**

A/N: I know, long time no see. I have awful writer's block. But finally an update!! I just found out I screwed my chapter numbers, so I fixed them now. Also, to all of you who read I'm Not That Person, I am going to make a sequel because some people wanted it and I finally got an idea. Also, this chapter involves some slavery, abuse and possibly rape. Just a warning.

Disclaimer: I do not; in fact, own Class of the Titans. However, I do own a pretty duo tang and a fancy shmancy pen to doodle on the pretty duo tang with, so burn… Yeah, COTT puts my pretty duo tang to shame…

_Losing hope is easy, when you're only friend is gone,_

_And every time you look around, well it all in all just seems to change._

-Jack Johnson, Losing Hope

* * *

Desperation. What exactly does it mean to be desperate? Does it mean you have nothing left and want something more than you're next breath? You will do anything to have that one thing?

Is it when you will die if you do not get this one thing? When the one thing you need to survive is taken from you, like a swimmer who is desperate for air, because he is drowning. The only thing he will think about is the fact that he needs oxygen and will do anything to get it. He doesn't stop to think about his family until after the boat passing through rescues him and he knows he is safe.

Is desperation when you reach the point where the last thing on your mind is the one thing you need to survive, and the first thing on your mind is the one thing you want before you die?

Maybe desperation is when you finally realize that the one thing you want before you die, is the one thing you need to survive.

* * *

Archie slammed the truck door closed in rage. Herry glanced at him sharply, not even bothering to yell at the purple haired boy. They were all angry and worried, but Archie was more distraught than he lead on. His entire body was vibrating with anger and his usually closed off eyes displayed his emotions fiercely.

"We need to go to Hera, now!" Archie commanded. Herry nodded, trying to keep Archie calm. He started his red truck and zoomed down the road, ignoring the dread that hung over the team's heads like a black cloud.

They reached the school in record time, thanks to Herry disregarding his truck for the first time in his life. The six teenagers sprinted to the school, opening the janitor's closet and entering the blue mist that would lead them to Hera, queen of the gods.

Archie prayed as he walked. He had never liked the blue mist but today, he did not care. Anything bad that would happen would happen today. That had been what he told Atlanta. He specifically said, **do not get hurt.** He made her promise and what does she do? She falls into the God of Time's portal!!

But in the end, it was his own fault. He should have warned them all that Neil's luck would not save them that day. He should have… saved her.

After all he was the one who promised to keep her safe.

Hermes attempted to cheer the titans up. I mean, there was really no reason to be gloomy; he could create a portal for them to rescue Atlanta in.

"Can we get her back Hermes?" Odie asked, taking charge. Hermes flew around excitedly, shooting from one computer to the next.

"Of course! I already have a lock on her location. Why would Cronus leave her her PMR? Oh well, can't be bothered! All the easier getting her back will be." Hermes rambled on, unaware of the teenagers obvious relief.

"So what, we will have a portal in what, three hours?? Less?" Archie asked. Hermes shook his head slightly, looking mildly sheepish.

"Well actually, I can't create a portal for about another twelve hours…" The god muttered. Archie lit up once again with fury.

"What do you mean _twelve hours_!!?" Archie exploded.

"I'm sorry Archie. It just can't be done." Hermes said sadly, "But don't worry, why don't you go home and sleep and come over in the morning. She'll be fine for one night. This is Atlanta we are talking about here. She lives to fight, she will be fine."

To Archie it sounded suspiciously like Hermes was trying to convince himself rather than reassure the group. Glaring at the teens around him, Archie knew there was no chance the others would agree to stay as soon as he laid eyes on Theresa. She looked exhausted and Jay would definitely make them go to home to sleep after he saw her.

"Alright guys, move out. We are headed home for a night." Jay declared. The team started leaving, and as Theresa walked by Jay, "Oh, Theresa you look tired. Are you okay?"

Predictable. Poor, poor Jay.

* * *

_(The POV's change here, mostly because Atlanta is always in first person, but I needed to let you guys know about Archie, so I added him in as third person.)_

I dragged my way through the red sand, burning my calloused feet every step of the way. How come they hadn't rescued me yet? I had my PMR; they should have been able to lock coordinates by now!

Maybe they weren't coming?

I shook that thought out of my head, disturbing the blue sweater that was wrapped around my scalp like a turban. It fell slowly, landing in the soft fiery sand beneath me. I picked it up slowly, pressing my burnt face into its soft fabric.

The smell was fading. The smell of safety, of security, of home. It was disappearing from the sweater like the sun disappeared from the sky. He promised he would keep me safe, of course he would come.

But why wasn't he here yet?

I, Atlanta, flopped to the ground, admitting defeat while replacing my turban and scanning the landscape for any type of shelter or cactus. There was nothing but sand and sky for as long as the eyes could see.

Picking myself up once again I headed into the distance, hoping for something more, praying for him.

Archie would never abandon me…

At least, that's what I am telling myself so that my bleeding feet will keep mindlessly heading into a direction. It doesn't even matter what direction anymore.

* * *

Archie sat on the roof, wondering if Atlanta was thinking about him now. He glanced at the stars, wondering if they were the same wherever she was and if she was looking at them now. He had been sitting there for hours, knowing deep down that he needed sleep. But the stubborn warrior also knew that he would not sleep until his best friend was home and he could hug her without having her disappear like gossamer memories.

Besides, Archie needed to be up here to see the stars, to connect with Atlanta in some way. What good would he do sitting in his room, where no one could see him and Atlanta would only be someone to worry about.

Not that he wasn't worrying as it was, but out here, underneath the pristine starlight, Achilles descendant found it more likely that Atlanta would survive whatever trials awaited her.

Plus, she knew he would come for her, no matter what it took, didn't she?

* * *

Hope is for fools. Sometimes when what you need to do is just admit defeat, hope stands in our way. Hope for a better tomorrow; hope that it will all go away and hope that someone will always be there to catch you when you fall.

But what happens when tomorrow doesn't come, nothing goes away and the one person thought you would always have to catch you disappears and you hit the ground? Do you pick yourself up, or just lay there, losing all hope that is left?

Hope leads to bitter disappointment and betrayal. It just hurts you more in the end, even if it's nice in the beginning.

But then again, without hope, what do we ever have left? Our lives? Is that any way to live? Living without a goal for tomorrow, without compassion in today?

Hope may be for sentimental fools, but in the end…

They are the ones who lead lives worth living. They may not live long, but it is always full of laughter, love, smiles and above all, hope.

Maybe it is better to be a sentimental fool.


	5. Love And Loss

**Chapter 5: Love and Loss**

A/N: I know you all hate me… such a long update time. But I have to say… thank you for all the FABULOUS reviews!! Thank **aik sachcha ruh **because she inspired me to updateand so this is dedicated to her because she made me feel much loved! Am I really opening new mind doors? Wow, I hope they are a good thing… I would hate it if they made you sad… LOL!!

* * *

Protector. It is a title many people hold. But what is the protector protecting? Are they protecting people they care about because they can't stand to see them hurt, or are they protecting them because they need them? What if someone wanted to die, would the protector take on the role of bad guy to save them?

It's either being selfish or a feeling. When you want to protect something, are you being selfish by needing them to be safe? Are you constricting them? Maybe it is just a fabricated feeling. Maybe being protective isn't even real. Maybe people are just so lonely that they need one thing in their lives to protect to feel needed.

To feel needed, you need to learn to protect. Or maybe, you need to learn how to be protected. After all, is it easier to be the protector, or the protected? If you are the protector, could you let them go? If you are the protected, can you live alone?

* * *

Archie walked into Hermes' office angrily. It had now been _eighteen _hours and Archie was determined to get Atlanta. The gang of forlorn teenagers followed solemnly behind the purple haired warrior, no less determined to get back the huntress than he.

"Hermes!" Archie barked. The Messenger to the Gods scurried into the room.

"Yes Archie." He muttered nervously. He was jittery, as if he expected Cronus to show up at any second. Jay noticed this and questioned him.

"Hermes, why are you so nervous, you look like Cronus is coming to torture you for the rest of your life." Jay asked. Hermes swallowed.

"Something worse than Cronus actually." Hermes said almost too softly to hear.

"So Hermes, I need a portal to Atlanta now thank you. It has been over 12 hours." Archie declared, totally missing Hermes' earlier comment.

"Uhh, well, you see. I don't have it yet. I-" Hermes stuttered.

"What!! You said 12 hours, it has been over that and the portal isn't ready!" Archie growled furiously. Hermes turned pale.

"Well, you see, there has been a minor glitch, but I mean, a couple more hours for you all to go isn't a big deal is it?"

Archie stared at Hermes suddenly. "What do you mean, for us all to go? Are you saying a couple of us could go?"

Hermes sighed, "No, only _one _of you could go, and there is absolutely no way I would ever allow it, it is way too dang-"

"Who died and made you boss? Now, can I please go to Atlanta?" Archie asked. Hermes glared.

"No, there is no way you will be going through that portal." Hermes said imperiously.

"Hermes, earlier you said something worse than Cronus, what did you mean by that?" Jay wondered, ever the worrisome leader.

"I meant him." Hermes informed Jay wearily, looking pointedly at Archie.

"Archie is worse than Cronus?" Odie asked, almost laughing at the thought.

"Imagine if I took Theresa and hid her away and tortured her and told Jay what I did but not where she is. Would he be dangerous?" Hermes said rhetorically.

"Extremely dangerous, because he would have only one reason to go on right now. He would be _very _determined to get Theresa back. He would destroy anything in his way." Archie answered dangerously. He was watching Hermes threateningly.

Jay flushed and turned away. Theresa grinned and quickly hid it.

"If anyone is going, it is me." Archie stated.

"No, I will go. I am the leader." Jay returned. Theresa scowled.

"And I'm her best friend! I want to go." Theresa retorted.

"Where is she, why don't we pick the best suited to the environment?" Odie wondered.

"I don't know where she is, it won't give me a picture. It is strange, but as I said, my portal has a glitch." Hermes explained. He looked puzzled and stressed.

"Maybe I should go; I am the strongest after all…" Herry informed them.

"No way. I'm going; it is my fault she got taken anyways." Jay murmured.

"You fault this, your fault that! Jay, not everything is just _your fault_! What is the big idea? You aren't superman, you can't save everyone." Neil yelled suddenly, "Did you ever think that maybe Odie and I want to go after Atlanta too? Maybe we want a shot at saving her? But we don't say anything because, let's face it, one of you three should go. And in my opinion, Archie should go. He is moderately smart, Atlanta's best guy-friend and is totally in love with her. He wouldn't let her get hurt if he found her!"

The gang and Hermes stared slack jawed at Neil after this rant. Since when did Archie care about anyone other than himself and since when did he _agree _with Archie?

Theresa pulled Jay into a corner.

"I think we should let Archie go for Atlanta." Theresa muttered. Jay gaped at her.

"Why, just a second a go, you wanted to save her." Jay returned.

"Yes, but Neil is right," Theresa made a face, "I never thought I would say that, but he is. Archie should go get her, he loves her."

"But just because someone loves someone doesn't mean they are your best bet." Jay retorted hotly.

"No, but they will have much more determination than anyone else. And if I am right in my assumption, Atlanta loves Archie too." Theresa mumbled.

"What? How do you know she loves him?" Jay whispered.

"Okay, well this is a secret, but she slept with him the other night!" Theresa giggled girlishly. After seeing Jay's shocked and disgusted face, she corrected the statement, "No, she just slept in his room with him, she didn't sleep _with_ him…at least I don't think so…."

Jay made a sour face.

"Okay, Jay, I know you aren't convinced, but think of it this way. If I was in Atlanta's position right now, I would hope you would be the one to come for me." Theresa said softly. Jay stared at her in shock.

"Really?" Jay muttered. Theresa nodded and Jay sighed.

"Why do you always get your way with me? I think it's the eyes." Jay answered his own question and ruffled Theresa's long gingery hair. She blushed.

"Alright hermes, get the portal ready and Archie, get yourself prepared. You're going to get Atlanta back." Jay declared, leaving the room with the group.

Theresa only stopped once beside Archie, "If you don't get her back, I will personally castrate you myself."

Archie swallowed, but turned on Theresa with a smile, "I don't think Jay would like that too much."

Theresa glared at him and walked towards the door. When she reached the door she turned around once to say goodbye.

"Bye Arch, good luck."

"Thanks Theresa."

* * *

I flopped to the ground, wiping away the tears that had been perpetually falling from my red, dry eyes. My feet had long since grown calloused and the burn from the sun was faded into a weathered tan.

"It has been too long. Archie wouldn't wait this long. I have my PMR…" I whispered, finally admitting defeat. I searched for my PMR and found it, looking through the pictured that had come to mean everything in my trek through this godforsaken desert. My clothes were torn and the blue sweater smelled of sweat and sand and heat.

"I can't wait any longer on a dream of my hero. He isn't coming, and I'm never getting out of this place." I croaked through my dry voice. It felt so nice to say my doubts out loud. I looked once more to the picture of my red hair and my smiling face right next to Archie's.

"I love you Archie." I said weakly, throwing the PMR as far as I could into the distance. Turning around I started walking back towards the sun, leaving my hopes and dreams of what was a lifetime ago in the fading sand.

I drank from the cactus I found and ate the sweet inside. This sustained me, but I needed food. I needed protein and fat to continue. I needed to find people to give my the nessiscites for survival. I needed a place to sleep and some sunscreen.

I needed him. More than I have ever needed anyone. I hated ever being dependant, and now here I am, finally depending on someone and he's not there.

I thought he was supposed to protect me. I thought he was supposed to neeed me to be safe. I thought he cared about me too.

I thought I would last longer than this on my own, but as I watched the sky fade to black and my frail body hit the unyielding sand, I realize I didn't particularily care to live more.

He wasn't coming back, but I hoped that in Elysian Fields, I would one day get to see him. Maybe he was there now? Even if he wasn't, at least there would be people to talk to.

I though I heard the faint voices of my friends as I faded away, but maybe I was wrong. I couldn't hear what they were saying, I couldn't see them.

I couldn't even bring myself to care.

* * *

In all aspects of the word, Humans are addicts. We are users and addicts and destroyers. One human grows a rose, while another stomps on it. We use everything around us, and we destroy it. Can we not have a mutually benefiting relationship? Maybe at one point, it was possible. Maybe confidence has been lost on all the divorces, murders, famine, starvation, suffering and hatred in the world. At one point, it was believed thoroughly that everyone had an equal chance to make it, to be happy.

But how can one person be happy, when four million babies die a day? Wouldn't that make them cruel? Is it fair for someone to be happy with so much suffering in the world? But is it fair that because humans are stupid in their ways, and cause hurt and pain in the world, that no one should be happy?

Maybe, if one person creates true happiness in another, they should be allowed to have happiness for themselves. Maybe, in making the world a little better for just one person, they create a chain reaction, and deserve happiness themselves.

* * *

A/N: Okay, now since I'm feeling bad, being such a downer in this chapter, I have started the next chapter and should have it up by tomorrow. If I don't, you have my official permission to kill me. 


	6. Moon

**Chapter 6: Moon**

A/N: I do believe today was my deadline, correct? If not, sorry I am one day late!! Forgive me? Well, If you don't I have good news for you…Archie and Atlanta meet, next chapter! But this chapter is sad.

* * *

To trust is to be human. To hurt is to be human. To feel is to be human. But sometimes, we turn our backs on humanity because of these things. To give up is human. Eventually, everyone will have a moment where they give up, where they would rather die than keep on going. But to come back from that edge is trust. It is trust in the fact that while some things in life are cruel, there are also wonderful things.

And when you find that one person that you truly trust, it is the moment that you learn not to give up. Not to give up on them, or yourself. It is in the instant their lives are threatened that you seem to realize how much you _need _them.

And to need someone more than your next breath is to trust them implicitly. And that is more than human. That is dependence. Dependence is love. And love, is everything.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of crying and whimpering. A small child lay beside me, tied up and obviously starving. Her ribs stuck out and her face was dirty. Her dark, greasy hair was a auburn color and plastered to her face. Her large brown eyes were gazing into mine as she sobbed her heart out.

I sat up beside her to take in my new location. People milled around above, for I heard their footsteps. But down where I was, it was dark and dank and smelled of death.

"You, you take care of her." A man growled at me, throwing the child into my arms. The tiny girl cried harder and struggled to escape my grasp.

"Wait, where am I? What am I doing h-" My words were cut off when the man slapped me hard across the face.

"How dare you talk to me! I should have you beaten bloody for your insolence. Now take the child and get out of my sight." He yelled, slapping me again.

Sick with fear and quaking with pain and rage I lifted the child and clutched her close, scurrying to the corner of the cell like a rat.

"Hello sweetheart, what is your name?" I whispered softly to the child. She gazed mournfully at me.

"Selene." She mumbled. I grinned.

"Did you know that Selene means moon in Greek?" I muttered into her grimy ear. Soon her large doe eyes stared into mine.

"My mother used to tell me that."

"Really? It's a beautiful name," I rubbed her back comfortingly, "Why did your mother choose it?"

She smiled cautiously, looking like she expected me to hit her.

"She said that me and my sisters was her sun, moon and stars. So she named us after them." Selene told me, beaming at the memory. Her sweet face soon darkened to a frown, "But then the men stole us and mother was killed."

I glared angrily at the man who had slapped me, hugging Selene's tiny broken frame to my body.

"I won't let them hurt you anymore Moon." I promised, not even sure I spoke aloud until the tiny child in my arms whispered to me.

"I like it when you call me Moon."

I smiled fondly at her, realizing she had fallen asleep in my thin arms. She was strong, I decided. Not many children could tell of their mother's death without crying. Not many could still trust a stranger after such torment and hurt.

I touched my sore cheek gingerly, letting angry tears slip off my chin. I pushed back my shoulders and remembered my pride.

"If not for the child in my arms, I would make you pay for that." I muttered angrily.

As I drifted off into the realm of sleep I thought of Archie, and what he would have done had he been there when the man slapped me.

My dreams that night were wonderful, as if my hope in Archie was to be renewed, even after all this time.

* * *

The trip through Hermes' portal was unusual. It took much longer than any other time, mostly because of the glitch.

"See Archie, I do not have a picture to where Atlanta is, so you will have to walk around in a blue like mist, much like the portal to the gods' realm." Hermes had explained. Archie had shuddered, remembering the almost water like quality the portal to the Gods' home had.

"I have to walk around in that??" Archie had exclaimed angrily.

Hermes had nodded, "Yeah, but only for a few days. It should be around the eighth day that you will get to where Atlanta is."

Archie couldn't decide which was worse, him having to walk around in water for eight days, or having to wait that long to find Atlanta.

In the end, Atlanta had won out, mostly because Archie decided that he would walk through water any day to get Atlanta back.

But now that Archie had been walking in the water/air for _nine_ days, he wasn't so sure. It had only been a few hours ago he had felt Atlanta nearby, and since that time he had been walking towards the feeling.

The blue misty air made it hard to navigate, but Archie knew Atlanta was nearby just by the feeling.

Archie was sick of walking in this, his feet hurt, his mind was frayed from the nine days of torture and he was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Atlanta.

Beside maybe she would be better off without him. He was dangerous, always causing trouble and putting her in harms way.

Archie sighed, he did not want to leave Atlanta alone, but then again, wouldn't she be better off alive and healthy without him. Besides, Archie could handle being miserable.

As Archie was preoccupied with this train of thought, he did not notice the thin break in the blue he was headed straight for until he fell into it.

Archie found himself sitting on red hot sand after his unanticipated fall. The landscape around him was barren, the only growth found in the small cactus' everywhere. It was dusk, and a comfortable temperature.

The purple haired boy stood, looking in every direction to find some hint to where Atlanta was. There was nothing in any of the directions, just red sand and darkening blue sky with a beautiful red streak.

Archie did not deter, he started walking in a direction, and did not think about the vastness of the landscape. He did not ponder the difficulty of living here for any length of time, and he did not wonder how to get home.

He thought only of how soon he would be with Atlanta, and what exactly he would say to her at that point in time. Would he tell her he couldn't be her friend anymore, or would he tell her how much she meant to him?

The teenager walked quickly, scanning often for any trace of Atlanta or even life. His feet grew even sorer and his fingers froze in the extreme cold of the desert sunset.

Night came fast, the blanket of space covering up the earth and letting a dry cold wind whip through the desert. The sky was blacker than Cronus' heart.

As Archie stared at the sky he saw nothing but Atlanta's gorgeous smiling face and the God of Time he was ready to kill for putting her here. Achilles' Descendant felt the familiar rage surge through him, and he knew he needed to take better care of Atlanta. After all, Archie's ancestor lost it all in a fit of rage and love. (I'm just going by Troy lol, too lazy to look up anything)

If Archie was going to stay with Atlanta, he needed to train harder, run faster and protect her with the last of his ability. With the cost of losing his life, Archie would come for her.

He stared into the sky, swearing to protect Atlanta on his life and never let harm befall her again. The moon seemed to guide him with its light and the dark void of space didn't frighten the purple haired boy.

As Archie stared at the pristine sky, he did not even notice that there were no stars.

* * *

I quickly discovered that being awoken by the evil man was not pleasant. Luckily I was used to being awoken suddenly and knew how to control myself so early in the morning.

My sleep had been peaceful and deep, and for a time, I believed myself home. But when rough hands pulled my scraggly hair up, the reality I had created was abruptly shattered.

I clutched Selene to me, making sure she was not hurt. The man yanked my hair and bit down hard on my lip as he kissed me.

My hazel eyes flew open to see his face.

"Wakey, Wakey. Time for the child to work." He growled, trying to pry a now awake Selene from my arms.

I fought him with everything I had left. There was no way I was going back on my promise to the child now, I needed her. My lip was bleeding from his shocking kiss and I took that all in as I lashed out and kicked him as hard as possible in the groin.

He went down and I raced to the other end of the cell. I found a crack in the wall that could come in handy. Setting Selene on the ground I dug in the crack as fast as I could.

Soon it was big enough for a couple of children Selene's side. I shoved the tiny girl inside after I kissed her forehead.

"Go back as far as you can Moon, I will come back for you. Don't come out, no matter what." I told her severely, reaching in to hold her hand. Out of my peripheral vision I saw the man running at me. He was still a couple of meters away.

"Selene, if a man with purple hair comes looking for Atlanta, go with him." I said suddenly. I don't know why I told her, but I suppose I was expecting to die for what I had just done.

If I did die, I was hoping Archie would come and at least save Selene.

Hands grabbed me roughly and suddenly the man was kicking me and hitting me and telling me I would pay for what I just did.

"You have no idea what I am about to do to you bitch." He promised. I smiled, despite my swollen and bleeding face.

"It will be worth it." I retorted hotly. He growled in rage and punched me so hard I thought I would die.

As he was dragging me away I saw the face of a terrified Selene. I smiled at her and hoped she saw.

* * *

When I next awoke in the man's tent, I felt a need to throw up and cry like a baby. I did neither of these things and instead I held my head high and walked back throughout the small community to my cell like basement. The rope around my neck chafed and yet, I did not care.

Selena would be there, hiding in the wall. She would be hungrier than anything and the food I had stolen from the terrible man's tent would make her feel better.

As I walked into the cell, the man who held the end of the rope around my neck pulled me to a stop.

"You like the little girl, yes?" He asked menacingly. I glared at him.

"More than I like you." I replied. He slapped me. I smiled.

"Well, if you want her to be unharmed, you do duty with me from now on." He declared. I held back tears and made sure the lump in my throat didn't stop my voice.

"Alright, you leave the girl alone and I'm all yours." I told him. My shaking hands were the only thing giving me away.

"See you tomorrow. Maybe you will have fun tomorrow too?" He mocked me. I grinned.

"With what you have Hon, not likely." I contradicted, looking him up and down. He backhanded me and I landed in the dirt.

As I watched him leave the cell I could have danced. Sure, I had just struck the most horrifying deal of my life, but when I saw Selene crawl out of the hole and race to me and throw her arms around me, I didn't give a damn.

I fed the food to Selene, not really in the mood for nourishment, and carried her over to the hole. Tomorrow morning, I would hide her early.

"Hey, is your name Anta?" She wondered. I smiled, giggling lightly.

"Atlanta actually. Do you like your bread?" I corrected her.

"Yes, it's wonderful." She frowned, "Lanta, did he hurt you?"

I swallowed hard, looking at her sweet face.

"Not as much as they would have hurt you baby." I said softly. Selene smiled and crawled into my lap.

"I didn't want them to hurt you. I'm sorry that they did." Selene apologized, and I felt a tear drip onto my arm.

"Hey, look at me," She obeyed, "Everything they did to me was much better than me having to see what they would have done to you."

Selene rubbed her eyes and leaned onto my chest. Her breathing soon became regular and deep and I finally cried the racking sobs that I had held in all day.

I was not lying; I did not regret striking the deal with the evil man, but that did not mean it did not hurt me.

I wished Archie was here, he would make this so much better. He would have taken me away from here and if he knew what that man had done to me, he would have killed him.

Well, maybe not. Maybe I was just telling myself that so I didn't go crazy. Maybe I already was crazy.

But I still regretted not having Archie as my first.

* * *

Regrets. They are shadows that stalk us in the time before we sleep and the moments we wake up. We can suppress them, but they haunt us always. They are the 'What Ifs' that trail us for the rest of our lives. They are the things that stop us from sleeping well at night.

But if we had not regrets, there would be no reason to figure our lives out on our own, no determination to fix what had been wrought. If we did not have things that we would change if possible, we would have perfect lives. And if we had perfect lives, we would never feel good enough our selves.

Sometimes we find something worth having regrets for. We find something or someone worthy of sacrificing for and all we hope is that when the time comes, they would do the same for you.

But we need regrets as much as we need death. And we need death because without death, there would be no life. So without regrets, there can be no change.

* * *

A/N: Yes, in blunt words, Atlanta was raped. I just don't like describing that type of thing. Makes me feel sad. 


	7. Promise To Return

**Chapter 7: Promise To Return**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Since I got a review from **celestia** saying to end the angsty part as a suggestion, I wanted to say, thank you for your review, but I'm all about angsty lol. It's like my thing. But don't worry; this chapter is sad, but happy because Archie and Atlanta finally meet.

Since I forgot in my previous chapters I would like to add the fact that I own Class of the Titans as much as I own the moon. And while I don't own the moon, Belle does have a few acres lol.

* * *

Time is nothing. It is just something we use to mark the moments we have before we die. But that is looking at the glass half empty. If we look at the glass half full, we would see that time is used to mark all of the wonderful moments we have, all of the things we do and the people we meet. It is like the countdown to New Years. In some way it annoys everyone to have another year go by. But then again, it is wonderful in a type of bittersweet way to see that there is always going to be more time. 

We would like to stop time, but if we did that, what goal would we have to achieve? We would have no need to wake up in the morning, or to get home before curfew. We would be humans with all the time in the world. Except that there is not time, so we would be just humans, with nothing left.

Time is everything.

* * *

I sat in the corner, Selene in my arms. The man was nowhere around and I was fingering the chain that had miraculously not been taken away from me. My sweater, and the picture I had of Archie was somewhere in this awful place and my PMR was out on the desert where I had thrown it. 

But I still had my chain, and to me, it was more valuable than anything, except perhaps the tiny girl in my arms.

And that is why I had to do this.

Lifting Selene gently, I walked silently to the other side of my cell. There was a small hole in the corner that sun poured through in the afternoon. Selene could fit and I could maybe squeeze through.

"Moon, wake up." I muttered, shaking the tiny girl lightly. Her eyes opened and she seemed more aware than she had before. I was glad I had fed her.

"Lanta?" She asked, her beautiful brown eyes puzzled.

"Yes. We are going to escape okay sweetie?" I informed her. She grinned, looking excited.

"You're coming with me right, cause I will be scared alone." She told me.

"I'm going to try, but you have to promise me something." I whispered.

When she nodded at me, I almost cried. I had never felt maternal before this moment, but I suppose when someone needs you, you just get that way.

"You need to run as far as you can into the desert if I'm not there okay? Tonight I am going to get more food and a knife. Then we will escape together, but if I don't come back, then you need to run far, far away." I told her this, watching the way her eyes darkened with determination.

"Okay Lanta, but I will be very mad if you don't come back!" She declared. I beamed at her bravery.

Unclipping the necklace around my neck, I set it in her dirty hands.

"Someone I loved made a promise to me; he said he would protect me if I would try to keep myself safe. We both broke our promises, but it still means a lot to me." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I promise to try my hardest to come back, if you promise to do anything to escape."

"Okay Lanta." She swore. I hooked the necklace on her and let one tear fall.

"Selene, thank you for everything." I whispered. She looked confused, so instead of saying anything she crawled onto my lap and kissed my cheek.

"You know, you are like my mother. She loved everyone a lot, and tried her hardest to keep all of us safe. You would like her." Selene told me confidently. I giggled.

"I'm sure I would. Now see this hole? You have to go through there when the time comes. Until then, you need to go hide in the crack."

Selene nodded and scurried to the crack in the wall, delving deep into it. Just as I saw her face disappear into the shadows, I heard the man enter the cell.

"Hello girl. Got your kid hidden I see. And you're already awake. What an improvement." He walked over to me and grabbed my hips with iron hands. I felt like crying and running away.

He led me out of the cell and into his tent once again. As I was lying there, I thought of how much I wished Archie were here.

But then again, after this, would I ever be able to look another man in the face. Would I be able to talk to Archie even?

Maybe not. But I still had his memory, and that was all I thought about as the man's large painful hands came close to me.

* * *

Archie raced throughout the desert. He was tired and constantly thirsty, although the lesson Ares had held about survival in different elements had finally come in handy. All of the cacti he was eating had started tasting like chocolate. 

It had only been a few hours since Archie had at last lost hope. Luckily, as he had fallen to the ground, he noticed a glinting in the distance. Hoping it was water, Archie had been utterly heartbroken to find a piece of junk. But just as he went to walk away, he heard the thing beep.

Heart in his throat, Archie had picked up the rusted PMR. It was scratched and worn. It looked as if it had been thrown down a garborator, and yet, it still seemed to work. Odie had really built these things to last.

Fearing for the worst Archie had raced away, hope in finding Atlanta renewed.

But as night was once again starting to fall, Archie did not expect to come across a small civilization. He had thought there were no people in this place, and here was a village-like settlement. The houses were like small sand dugouts, red and looking like baked clay. There seemed to be one water well that was being used by everyone. Archie noticed there were no women walking around.

It was only instinct that stopped Archie from waltzing down there and demanding to know if they had seen a girl about 14 or 15 years of age with fire hydrant red hair. Something in Archie's mind was telling him it was wrong. This place wasn't a good place.

So instead, Archie decided that with the cover of night, he would sneak in, and scout the place for Atlanta.

* * *

I slipped the knife beside the bed into her shirt. Some food was already hidden on my body. The evil man, whose name I had learned was Tyler was slipping the rope around my neck, leading me away from the tent. I smiled when I realized I was going to make it back to Selene. 

Upon entering the cell, the man slapped me with everything he had.

"If you don't start contributing, I take the girl to do your duty." He threatened. My mouth went dry. There was no _way_ he was getting his filthy hands near Selene.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." I declared. His eyes widened. Maybe it was something on my face that showed how serious I was. Maybe I had that glint of insanity in my eyes, but either way, he looked shocked and moderately afraid.

"You can't touch me." He said confidently. I growled deep in my throat and took a menacing step towards him.

"Watch your back tonight Tyler." I warned. He frowned and backhanded me.

"You're lucky you are a good looking one. If you weren't, you would be killed for your insolence. But don't worry; I will crush that fiery spirit of yours." He promised. I swallowed the bile in my throat and backed towards my corner. I didn't feel like getting hit anymore tonight. In fact, I just wanted to sleep.

As soon as he left, I gave the food and the knife to Selene. If the man came back after realizing it was gone, I wanted her far, far away.

We waited until it was pitch black outside. Then I lifted Selene in my arms and pushed her towards the opening. She crawled through easily.

"Come on Lanta." She whispered. It was then that I heard footsteps coming to our cell. I knew what I had to do.

"Go Selene, I will try to come later. Run far, far away. Don't ever come back. Cut open cactuses for food and drink. I love you. Now go!" I ordered, watching her terrified face disappear into the night. I bolted to the other side of the cave.

The man walked towards me and I wished I had my knife. But I couldn't bring myself to regret what I had just done. He picked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall.

"Stole my food and my knife after what I did for you! I promised the girl safety and you betray my kindness!" He yelled furiously, "That is it! I have been tolerant and patient, but that is the last straw. Where is the girl, she is coming with me tonight."

I stood on shaky legs from where he had thrown me, joy and determination straightening my back. I was so glad that I had gotten Selene out of there.

"You're too late Tyler. You are much, much too late. She's gone and never coming back. And I am about to kill you." I whispered, my voice growing louder near the end.

Tyler backed away one step. "Are you afraid of me Tyler?" I muttered, grinning like a fool. He stood his ground, but his eyes betrayed his shock.

I ran at him, remembering the old days back when Cronus was fighting us. I dodged his blows and hit him in all the places it hurt. My energy flagged and my eyesight was gone but I didn't stop.

Finally I hit him hard enough to bring him down. He hit the ground and I leaped on him, strangling him with everything I had. It wasn't enough. He punched me hard enough to throw me off him. I hit the wall repeatedly and just when I thought he was done, he hit me in the temple.

I remember smiling at him while whispering "You're too late." once before everything went black.

* * *

Selene dodged everyone she could, and those she couldn't she outran and hid. She had never been so scared or tired. If Lanta hadn't fed her, she would have been caught by now. 

Selene had never expected anyone like Lanta to come along. She hoped that Lanta followed her and they met soon again, Selene would hate it if she never got to see her again.

After all, the tiny girl had never told her she loved her too.

Selene let her calloused feet guide her out of the camp. Just as she reached the edge of the settlement, she collapsed on the ground. She was safe, but where was Lanta? The woman who had taken care of her might not show up for another couple days.

Seeing a cactus only a couple yards away, Selene stood up. She would try to get some more food. After years of starvation you ate anything possible.

Her legs were wobbly, but after walking a couple of steps, she was okay.

But before Selene reached the cactus, her worst nightmare came true. Hands reached out and snatched her, holding her captive against a muscular body. She fought with everything she had, crying out softly, so as not to draw even more men.

"Shhhh, Shhh, I won't hurt you." A voice whispered in the darkness. Selene stopped fighting and flopped into the chest, completely helpless. She had heard that line too many times before. Her crying escalated to racking sobs.

"I want…. No… Stop…" She cried. The man holding her cradled her gently. It was strangely comforting, but Selene knew better. It was a façade, if she didn't quiet soon, he would hit her.

"Shhh, I promise I won't hurt you, but you need to be quiet, we can't get caught." He mumbled. That caught Selene's attention enough to wonder about something Lanta said.

"What is your name?" Selene asked. She needed to know something.

"Archie. What is yours?" Archie replied gently. Selene sniffed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Selene. You are a good man, Lanta said so!" Selene declared. The little girl was extremely relieved.

"You know Atlanta? With the bright red hair?" Archie asked quickly. Selene frowned.

"No. I know Lanta. She has brown hair." Selene corrected. Archie shook his head, disappointed. It had to be a different Lanta then, Atlanta had red hair.

"But she knows you. She said someone she loved gave her this necklace with a promise, and then she gave it to me and told me to run away. She was supposed to come, but the bad man came. You aren't going to take my necklace are you?" Selene rambled on, showing Archie the necklace.

Archie sucked in a large breath.

"She said she loved me?" Archie asked softly, his eyes going gentle.

"Yes…" Selene affirmed. Archie smiled softly then looked to the little girl.

"No Selene, I won't take your necklace, but I gave Atlanta that necklace. And Atlanta has red hair." Archie said quietly.

"But Lanta has the necklace. But she did say her name was Atlanta. I just liked Lanta better." Selene confided.

"Are you sure Lanta has brown hair?" Archie wondered.

"Uhh, huh. I know because she took care of me."

Archie looked at the little girl in his arms and almost let out a triumphant cry. He knew where Atlanta was. Selene could show him.

"Selene, you are the most wonderful, beautiful girl alive!" Archie cried, spinning her around and hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." Selene crowed.

Archie set her down and sat down next to her.

"Okay Selene, we need to go get Atlanta." Archie said. Selene's large brown doe eyes grew wide with fear.

"But Archie, I just ran away and I promised Lanta I would never come back. Plus, the man is there…"

"What man Selene?" Archie asked angrily.

"The man that made that deal with Lanta. He made her cry. He hurts her lots." Selene's eyes had grown teary and her hand had clasped Archie's larger one.

"He hurt her?" Archie whispered. Selene nodded, "What deal did he make Selene? What deal did he make with Atlanta?"

"She had to work for him so I wouldn't get hurt. She said yes and hid me." Selene's lip quivered, "She would come back crying, and the only thing that made her feel better was when I hugged her. I hugged her a lot Archie."

"Thank-you Selene." Archie said, a large lump in his throat. This man had hurt Atlanta badly apparently. Archie had only ever seen Atlanta cry once. The little girl had curled up in the dirt, and was seemingly trying to sleep.

"You know Archie; she said your name in her sleep a lot. That seemed to help her too." Selene muttered. Archie held back tears and strengthened his resolve.

"Selene, I'm going to get her. You stay here, I will be back." Archie commanded; standing and walking towards the camp.

Selene watched him go with large eyes, remembering the way her mother's green eyes had shone before she died.

"Selene, run. I will come back for you. I promise. Someone will come to get you." Her mother had sworn. Selene had run, but not fast enough. The man who had captured her told her of her mother's death. Selene hadn't seen her sisters after that day.

Tears pooled in her brown eyes as she ran her fingers through her auburn hair. Lanta had done that when she had come back. She would brush her long hair and sing to her. That had been what had made Selene love her. Only her mother had ever done such a thing to Selene.

Selene prayed that Archie saved Lanta.

* * *

Archie stalked through the camp quieter than a mouse. His whip was at the ready, along with a dagger he had concealed in his boot. Men milled about, brandishing weapons and chuckling in deep throaty voices. Archie thought them evil the moment he laid eyes on them. 

He walked throughout the camp, slipping his head in the small circular holes that served as windows in the red clay houses. One of the house/buildings he peeked in had a blue sweater Archie would recognize anywhere. Archie snatched it and returned to his search with a renewed vigor. Atlanta had to be here since his sweater was here too.

Archie descended into one building quietly, slipping inside a cell. The floor had blood all over it, and it looked fresh. There was a small hole in the back that Archie reached into cautiously. He pulled out a crust of bread.

A sick dread filled him. This was the hole that Atlanta had hidden Selene in when the man had come. The blood drenching this chamber was hers. Rage filled him when he thought of what she had gone through.

Racing up the stairs, Archie once again took cover in the shadows of night. The few tents that were around the camp were occupied, and Archie wanted to check them only as a last resort. He circled a couple of tents, but did not enter.

One man was hidden outside his tent smacking around a woman. She had torn clothes and was black and blue on every bit of skin he saw. She was thin and frail, her ribs sticking out unnaturally. Archie was enraged at her treatment, but he didn't want to be seen until he saved Atlanta. Then he could come back for her.

That train of though lasted until the man slapped the woman to the ground.

"Where did you put her?" The man growled. The woman seemed to grin at him. Was she crazy?

"You will never get me to tell. Kill me first." She told him.

Archie could barely see through the red murderous intentions that flooded his eyes and his brain. He could recognize that voice anywhere.

It was Atlanta. A thinner, dirtier, brown haired Atlanta. Archie could have floated, except for the fact that Atlanta was beaten to a pulp and still not crying, or telling the man what he wanted to know.

"I will break you." The man threatened.

"You cannot break me. You don't have the balls." Atlanta told him. He smashed his fist into her face.

Atlanta spat blood onto him.

"Tell me where she is, and I won't kill you." The man said.

"I'd rather go naked through your camp." Atlanta retorted hotly. The man grinned.

"That can be arranged." He replied. Atlanta finally showed the first flicker of fear. He reached out to grasp her arm. She twisted away, but was held by the rope around her neck.

"Don't touch me." Atlanta gasped.

Archie now had his chance. He wasn't as good a throw as Jay, but he hit his target almost 100 of the time. He prayed this was one of them.

He whipped his dagger at the rope that held Atlanta prisoner. It hit and Atlanta fell to the ground, scrabbling for the dagger. The man went to kick her, but Archie's Hephaestus whip stopped him.

The man turned to him surprised.

"What the hell are you doing, Man?" he growled. Archie smiled menacingly.

"I am planning how to tear you to bits and keep you alive for most of it." Archie replied, his voice rough.

The man backed away, searching for a weapon. Atlanta sprang at him like a wild animal, stabbing the knife into his chest repeatedly.

"I hate you…" She whispered, sliding to the ground. She didn't even have the strength to lift her head to see who had saved her.

Archie lifter her gently, slipping back into the shadows, knowing Atlanta had slipped into unconscious sleep.

* * *

Guilt. It plagues us along with our regrets. But why do those who do the right thing sometimes feel guilt? Is it our sense of morality, or our honor? Or is it the way we are raised? 

Can you ever escape the feeling of guilt? Maybe sometimes, if it is only a small thing that needs to be apologized for. But usually it sticks with us for the rest of our days.

Have you ever been guilty for doing something that needed to be done? You feel the guilt, but know deep down that it was the right thing.

Sometimes, people sacrifice the feeling of having clean hands for other people. They deal with guilt for the rest of their lives, just so someone else doesn't have to. But don't you think that that person you are sparing is feeling guilt as well? Guilt for having not spared you.

There is no such thing as an innocent person. Innocence is a word humanity made up as a goal. It is something we strive for, but never truly have. We are incapable of having a guilt free life. Therefore, no innocence.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry if you guys hate gore, but personally, I think it makes a story more real. Anyway, next chapter has a mystery, anger and fluff. Also, Atlanta has brown hair for a very important reason. 


	8. Dependence

**Chapter 8: Dependence**

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure how to end the story, but we are getting close to that time. Anyway, thanks to reviewers and **celestia **once again, because she accepted that I love angst.. On with the show…or story…

Don't Own It…but you know that don't you?

* * *

Being selfish is the heart of everything. Even forgiveness. People do not forgive out of the goodness of their hearts. They forgive for selfish reasons. Forgiveness is seen as the most selfless thing you can do for someone, and yet, if you truly contemplate the reason to why we forgive others you come out with one answer.

We forgive others because we _cannot_ live without them. Flaws and all, _we_ need them to survive. So we forgive them their flaws and we stay with them, hoping they can accept us and forgive us as we have for them.

We need them, so we forgive them. See? Selfish.

* * *

I had the most wonderful dream while I slept that night. I dreamt of Archie rescuing me, and traveling as far from Tyler as we could. We went to a nice place in the desert. I didn't even know there was a nice place in that forsaken desert. I dreamt Archie carried me to the small lagoon that was in the desert. I drank water that tasted better than ambrosia, and I had meat. I think it was some sort of snake, but it was better than cactus.

But during my dream I did not know where Selene was. And I didn't like that. So I tried to wake up as much as possible.

"Selene?" I croaked, remembering too late that the tiny girl I had cared for and learned to love had escaped the camp last night. I smiled weakly. I may be alone right now, but Selene was out there somewhere eating some cactus.

Arms lifted me and I tried to shriek. It didn't work very well. I threw myself our of Tyler's grasp.

"Atlanta! It's okay." The voice whispered softly to me. I jumped and tried to scurry backwards while rubbing my sore eyes.

"I'm still sleeping." I muttered and tried to wake up again.

Archie crawled towards me slowly. He looked sad, puzzled and happy. It was the strangest expression. I almost cried as I saw his face. Even in a dream, he looked the same. The same old dork.

There was something un-Archie like in his expression though, and I knew that was what made it a dream. He looked furious. He looked like all he wanted to do was tear off my head.

"Archie. Don't do this. Go away. Get out of my head. I need to wake up. Or else it will be worse when he wakes me up." I mumbled, trying to pinch myself. Archie grabbed my hand.

"Don't do that. You'll just hurt yourself. Don't you remember Atlanta? Three days ago you… left the sand village place." Archie asked gently. I almost let tears fall, but I refused to cry in a dream about Archie. I wished I had left the camp and Tyler three days ago, but I wasn't that lucky. Not after all this time.

"Please. I just need to wake up. I don't want to hurt anymore." I cried.

That was when something hit me. Could you feel people solidly in a dream? Because when Archie wrapped his arms around me and tugged me close, he felt solid. He felt real. He felt like home, and Theresa and Jay and Herry and friends. He felt like school and New Olympia. He felt like Archie and he felt like happiness.

He felt like safety and he felt like love.

I let the tears I had been holding back drip off my nose onto his sweater. I remembered the time so long ago that he had hugged me while I cried in his room. I remembered our runs, and our competitions, and I remembered just how much I missed him.

Just how much I loved him.

I realized that I didn't care if Tyler woke me up because this was worth it. There wasn't much else he could do to me, except kill me.

And if this was my heaven, that would have been a merciful present.

"It's okay. He's gone and I'm here. Nothing is going to hurt you and we are going back to New Olympia to see everyone. Theresa threatened me, so I need to get you home. I need you to come home." Archie comforted me as I cried. This is what I wanted more than anything. It was the most beautiful dream I have ever had.

I stopped crying and pulled back. I studied his face intently. I remembered every plane on his cheeks and the exact shape of his crooked nose. I remembered his eyes, and the way they shone whenever they looked at me, or we ran, or he fought.

I studied every inch of his face to re-commit it to memory. When I did wake up, I would remember every detail of why I could survive Tyler and maybe one day, get home.

"You look so different. You have brown hair, and you look sad. You look hurt and scared and broken. Your eyes don't shine like they used to." Archie whispered to me. I felt my matted hair and tried to wipe my dirty face with the sleeve of Archie's old blue sweat-

I looked down at myself in surprise. I was wearing Archie's old blue sweater they had taken away from me, and my wrist crossbow was back, along with my bolos. My rusted PMR lay beside Archie. I smiled weakly.

"I guess I get to choose what I wear in my dreams, huh?"

Archie looked concerned, "Atlanta. This isn't a dream. This is real life. That man," Archie spat the word, "Is gone. And we _are _going home. Together."

"I don't believe you." I said automatically. Archie looked incredulous.

"Don't you remember that man's death?" Archie asked. I glared at him.

"That man's name was Tyler, and he was monster, not a man. At least not inside." I snapped. I swallowed hard as I remembered how much of a monster a man _could_ be. Archie's eyes grew hard and glittered like sapphire stones. They looked cruel and regretful.

"I know. And he paid for it in the end. But not by me…" He said softly. I knew my eyes had gone wider than saucers.

I remembered killing him. I remembered killing Tyler. I remembered in the camp as I killed him with the knife that was thrown out of no where. I remembered being lifted and cradled against a comfortably familiar chest. I remember being taken care of.

I threw myself away from Archie and stuck my hands out in front of me.

"I killed him. I remember. You took me." I declared. Archie nodded, looking like he wondered why I looked so angry.

"Yes. I was going to kill him myself so that you didn't have to do that-"

"I needed to kill him. It was my right, and if you would have taken it, I would never have forgiven you. He deserved to die, and I had every reason to be the one to take his life." I informed him ferociously.

"Alright. Come here. We have to pack to go home. I'm finally here to take you home." Archie commanded. I backed up and tensed.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered. Archie looked confused.

"Well, it took me 11 days, and I'm extremely sorry. There was no way to get there sooner. But I'm here now and every-"

"Eleven days! Eleven Days!? Have you been living on the moon? Are you serious or are you just trying to piss me off!" I raged at the boy in front of me. He paled.

"No. I am perfectly normal, rational and not delusional. You are the one who has been living in a strange environment being tortured for the past _eleven days_, so maybe you are the one who is crazy!" Archie snapped. I turned slightly, trying to cover how much that comment hurt. I think I should accept this wasn't just a dream. I remembered too much of what went on.

Archie came up next to me. I could tell he was trying to apologize, so I cut him off.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" I whispered brokenly. "You promised."

I could tell that hurt Archie much more than his comment had. He recoiled slightly, as if to put distance in between himself and the truth. I turned to look straight into those cobalt eyes I loved.

He looked back at me as though I had slapped him. And yet, he didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. He looked like he wanted to curl up and die.

"I'm sorry Atlanta… I tried. I came as quickly as I could. I tried to get Hermes' to fix the portal sooner, but he couldn't. As it was, I pushed it. I was the only one who could come to you."

I felt rage float through my entire body as I brushed past him to pick up the little amount of stuff I had. I let the tears dry off my face by the burning sun and I turned back to the way we came.

"Atlanta. Please. Come here. We need to go home. We need to get home and get back to normal. I need you to come with me." Archie begged and pleaded with me.

I scowled, my heart breaking, "_Now _you need me? Now you need to go back to normal. I don't _know _normal anymore Archie. I need to go back because I promised a little girl I would escape with her and protect her and unlike _some_ people, I don't break my promises. If I say I will protect them and always be with them, I will always be there. Besides, she has a chain that I do believe belongs to you." I declared venomously.

I watched the hurt enter his eyes, and before I could let myself apologize and beg him to take me home, I started walking. He did not follow me.

* * *

_Heaven forbid you end up alone and don't know why,_

_Hold on tight, and wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright…_

_If it helps, good. If it helps, good._

_If it helps, good. If it helps, good._

_I don't know how to get you_

_Out of this one…_

* * *

I walked for maybe an hour until I flopped to the ground. I did not know what I had done. I had not only lost Selene, but I had lost Archie. I had lost the only two people who actually mattered in this god forsaken desert.

I knew I had made a mistake, and was about to turn around and pray Archie was still where I left him when I saw the most beautiful sight ever.

Archie sat down beside me and took my dark tanned calloused hand. Every instinct I had developed from Tyler screamed at me to run or punch him. But the nerves in the hand he was holding so gently were saying different. They told me to hug him.

So I leaned over and threw myself on him as hard as I could, muttering 'I'm sorry' the entire time. He didn't say anything until I had gone quiet.

"I knew where to find you because a little girl ran into me and told me. She said her name was Selene and that a girl with brown hair named Lanta had taken care of her. I was confused because the Atlanta I knew, was red headed and the only person who called her Lanta was me or her brother. But I knew it was you when she showed me the chain and told me that Lanta had given it to her with a promise. She said that you had once had someone you loved," Archie stopped here to swallow, "promise you something and give you that necklace. She said you got hurt by a man a lot and that the only thing that made you better was when she hugged you, or when you said my name."

I pulled back a little to watch Archie describe how he found me.

"I went to find you, but when I came back with you for the little girl, the only thing that was left in the place where she was sleeping were these:"

He splayed three items on the ground. One was the chain I had given her connected to a peacock feather. Two was a note that had some scribbles on it. And the last was a lock of hair.

I picked up the chain and studied the feather intently. I looked up to see Archie watching me.

"Hera." I mumbled. He nodded and looked towards the lock of hair. I lifted it and brushed my grimy fingers through it gently.

I put the hair in my pocket and picked up the note.

_Dear Lanta,_

_I am safe. You must defeat Cronus. It is imperative. If you don't, this desert is the future. If you do, family and love with thrive. If you do defeat Cronus, my mother will survive. If you don't, she will die._

_Please._

_Love Moon._

I glanced at Archie.

"How does she know words like imperative?" I asked. Archie shrugged.

I leaned away from my purple haired savior and thought furiously. I knew what we needed to do, but before we did, I needed to explain some things to Archie.

"Get up, we gotta go. Brown is my natural color." I informed him, touching my waist length hair.

"Why is it so long? Why do you look so different? Why did you freak out when I said eleven days? What is that on your hip?" Archie questioned. I pulled my shirt down quickly and answered the easiest.

"I was confused when you said eleven days until I figured something out. Cronus must have put me in a time loop…it hasn't been just eleven days here Archie…" I muttered. Archie pulled me to a stop. His eyes looked determined and angry again.

"How long has it been? How long have you been here!?" He growled. I looked down and breathed deeply, bracing myself to get hit.

I looked into his eyes, "Three years." I whispered. I closed my eyes and tensed my jaw, preparing for a slap.

It didn't come. I looked at Archie to see him backing away. His eyes looked wild.

"Three years? You have been in this place for three years? You have been tortured for _three years_!?" He cried.

"No, I have been in this desert for three years; I have only been tortured for the last one year or so…" I corrected, bracing again for a strike. I felt a hand enclose my shoulder.

"Stop it! I'm not going to hit you!" Archie told me. I looked at him, surprised once again at the fact that not all men are evil.

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"It's not your fault. You have every reason to hate me…" Archie said, his shoulders slumping. I shook him, surprising myself with my anger.

"No, I don't! I have every reason to thank you! Selene is safe, I am safe and you are here. You kept your promise, even if it took a while. We only have Cronus to blame, and trust me, when we see him, he _will_ pay." I declared. Archie smiled a little and straightened his back.

"We need to go." He informed me. I nodded.

"I thought that was what we were doing?" I commented dryly. He grinned a full Archie grin, like one I hadn't seen in so long.

"Okay, pray that Hermes' has fixed the portal." He said, trying to fiddle with his PMR.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Odie installed this new technology, where we can connect to Hermes' portal and as long as someone knows we are coming, they can set it to us and bring us back." Archie explained, his eyes on the shiny piece of blue electronics in his hand.

I glanced at my old PMR, the rusted, chipped, loved PMR. I looked down at my hands and pulled my hair in front of me. It was long and light sandy brown.

"Archie? Do I look older?" I asked. Archie looked hard at me.

"Yes." He affirmed. I sighed slightly.

"I guess I'm the oldest now huh?" I joked, but Archie saw through it.

"Atlanta, you are only 18. You aren't that old." Archie was trying to comfort me.

"But I'm older than you!" I blurted out. He looked surprised for a moment, until he grinned.

"I don't care." He declared. I smiled at him.

"Hermes isn't picking up so-" Archie was interrupted by a weird whirring noise and a blue light that engulfed him. I threw myself onto him and held on tightly.

A weird watery sensation that seemed strangely familiar surrounded me.

* * *

A pleasure accompanied by sadness. Bittersweet. Bittersweet is the feeling you feel when you sacrifice yourself for the one you love. They will live, but you will not be with them. Pleasure and Pain. They go together like sweet and sour. Actually, they are sweet and sour. Everything in this story was bittersweet. Life is bittersweet. Can you have sweet without bitter? Can you have love without hate? Can you have happy endings without sad beginnings? Or the other way around?

To be bitter is to ruin your sweet. It is like when you are a pessimist. You ruin everything that could be a small joy by dampening it with a trouble. And yet, to be an optimist, you don't get the small joys because you expect them.

To live life truly happy, you need to be bittersweet. You need to be neither optimist nor pessimist. You must have balance. And if, in the end, you keep your balance, you will be rewarded.

But not before you are punished.


	9. Home

**Chapter 9: Home**

A/N: Because I love you guys, I posted the _last_ chapter…sniff. I will have some one-shots up soon. There will also be an epilogue up to explain the purpose of Selene/Moon in this story.

* * *

What in essence is safety? Is it when you feel protected by another's life? Is it when you know you are in control? Or is it when you know someone is nearby that they will take care of you?

I think it is when you have ultimate faith in the fact that you are loved. If you are loved, you are safe. Because there is no such thing is half-fledged love. IT is all or nothing in this department. To be safe, is to be covered in a feeling of complete, utter love. A love so full fledged and _complete_ that you are certain, no harm could possibly come to you there.

That sensation of safety, love and protection? Yeah, we call that _**home.**_

* * *

****

I hit the ground hard and I felt the familiar sensation of pain. I blocked it out and waited for the next hit that didn't come. Archie picked me up, and no sooner had I opened my eyes than warm, thin arms were locked around me like a cage. I flung myself away and bit down hard on the arm.

A cry of pain entered the air as I backed against the wall. I finally realized what I had done when I saw Archie standing in front of me trying to calm an irate Jay. I peeked around Archie's other shoulder to see Theresa rubbing her arm and muttering under her breath.

"Jay, stop it. You're scaring her!" Archie scolded.

"And she didn't scare Theresa and us! She looks like she has gone wild. She barely looks like Atlanta! What did you do while rescuing her? Beat her!?" Jay asked sarcastically.

Archie stepped towards Jay with a furious look on his face. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I want to go home…Can we go… home?" I asked, frightened the word home would disintegrate into the air and I would be left sitting on red sand once again. Archie's eyes softened and he took my hand and lead me away from the incredulous group. He only spared Jay one rage filled glance.

* * *

The brownstone had not changed from my fuzzy memory. I raced around it, feeling my legs complain at the pain. I sat down on the steps and tried to absorb everything without crying again. I was home now, no need to cry.

"Atlanta, do you want some normal food? Or a bath? Or some sleep? Or do you want to see everyone?" Archie asked tentatively. I smiled at him.

"I want to shower, and eat more than Herry. Then I want to watch a movie with you and go to bed. I want to feel normal. I want to go back to when I was your best friend." I informed him. He smiled gently and bent down by me.

"Atlanta, you were never _not_ my best friend." He said.

"Thank you Arch." I whispered and let him lead me into the house.

Neil was in one bathroom, admiring his appearance and Odie must have been downstairs because I heard some clanking.

"Odie has been working with Herry to find some sort of way to connect the team so if one person disappears, someone will be transported with them. Kind of like an automatic teleporter." Archie explained.

"I wish we had one of those three years ago…" I mumbled.

"It was eleven days ago here Atlanta. I believe you, but if you start saying it has been three years, Jay might put you in the loony bin." Archie corrected. I sighed and accepted that it was only eleven days later here.

I finished showering in an hour. I spent that long under the hot, scalding water. I did everything I could to feel un-dirty again. I hated that even after soaking myself until the dirt, tearstains and blood was gone, I still had bruises and scars.

I got out of the shower and put on my old PJ pants and flannel shirt. I walked cautiously down the stairs to see the biggest amount of food in…well actually my life. There was Chinese take-out and fast food. There was steak, chicken, bacon, potatoes, vegetables of every kind and three different salads.

And at the table sat Theresa, Jay, Herry, Neil, Odie and Archie. I'm sure my smile was embarrassingly large. I maneuvered myself so that I could sit by Archie and Theresa. I remembered that Herry, Neil, Odie and Jay were harmless and loving, but they still terrified that little part of me.

Of course, that little part of me was still even scared of Archie.

"Thank-you." I said sincerely before I ate everything in sight.

I'm not kidding around here. I ate a little of everything. I'm sure I ate all of the fast food and steak. I don't think Herry even got to try the bacon. But I didn't touch the salad. It looked to much like green cactus for my liking.

"Atlanta, don't you want some salad?" Theresa asked.

"No thank you. It looks like cactus. I'm sure it is delicious, but I am all for meat right now." I mumbled.

"Told you she wouldn't want it Drama Queen. She ate a _lot_ of cactus." Archie laughed. Jay looked still moderately angry.

"Theresa…" I swallowed and tucked in my chin, "I'm sorry I bit you…"

Theresa smiled and looked puzzled.

"It's fine. You have bitten me before…but you have never looked so… so… animalistic about it before." She informed me.

I sighed, "Sorry…It is just the way I am…now."

It was true, I realized. I looked at people as predators, and if they fell into the prey category, I didn't fear them. I felt protected by Archie, who was now seen as the type of alpha-wolf. Neil was much like the omega…or a sloth. Just someone you could pick on without fear of revenge.

"What happened to you Atlanta?" Odie wondered. I tensed. How could I answer that without seeming like a mental patient, yet have it bad enough that it would explain my behavior?

"I was tortured non-stop by a man named Tyler…" I whispered. The sound of my soft voice echoed throughout the room. Even Neil was listening. "And… I have never been in so much pain. I cried non-stop every day as he hit me and hurt me. I killed him."

Theresa's emerald eyes had pooled with tears and Herry looked livid. Jay looked contrite.

"I'm sorry Archie. I shouldn't have made that comment back at the-" Jay was interrupted by Archie's steely voice.

"Don't apologize to me."

"I'm so sorry Atlanta. I didn't know…" Jay told me. I studied his sincere face and nodded.

"Don't worry."

Supper seemed to last forever, yet it was over too soon. Everyone went there separate ways, Jay and Theresa for a walk together, most likely to discuss me. Neil went to school to discuss his new hair product with Aphrodite and Odie and Herry went to the mall.

I was left alone with Archie to watch a movie on the couch. It felt so strange to not be afraid, and yet, so very natural to sit down beside him. It felt normal.

"Archie," I whispered, halfway through some boring movie on T.V.

"Yes?" Archie replied, half asleep, yet still protectively watching me from his half closed eyes.

"I… We…. Uhh." I stuttered. Archie smiled.

"Spit it out Lanta."

"CanIsleepwithyoutonight?" I rushed in one breath of air.

Archie frowned, "What?"

"Can I," I swallowed, "Sleep with you tonight?"

Archie gaped at me. He quickly regained composure.

"Sure. But you should lock your door, so no one knows." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to bed now." I said softly, walking upstairs alone to lock my door.

I walked softly to Archie's room and entered. It was a complete chaotic mess. It was the messiest I had ever seen it. It looked as if a bull had been locked in here for an hour.

Strangely enough I found it comforting. Archie was the exact opposite of Tyler. He was organized, twisted and cruel where as Archie was messy, kind and loving. And he protected me.

I slipped under the covers of Archie's bed and inhaled the smell of comfort, of home, and of love.

Here I was, less than a day ago being raped and tortured by a man, and now willingly in the bed of a man that I loved.

And I know for a fact now that I love Archie. I love him enough to walk to the ends of the earth for him. And I know he feels the same, he just needs to admit it.

I heard the door open probably two hours later. I knew it was Archie by the small clanking thump his brace made whenever he took a step.

I feigned sleep for the moment.

I watched as my hero took off his brace and emptied his shoes of sand. I watched silently as he put on soft music and switched to a loose grey Iron Maiden shirt. I watched as he set his whip on his computer chair and placed his dagger in his bedside drawer.

I watched him silently until he picked up a picture of us and studied me in the picture and then me now. I wanted to leave and let him live with memories of me better than the reality.

Archie slipped into the bed beside me and gathered me into his arms. I opened my eyes and watched silently as he pulled me into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me and his shoulders shake.

"Archie?" I whispered questioningly.

"Sorry. I just... I thought I lost you. I thought I would never see you again." He mumbled. I realized he had been shaking from fear, sadness and anger.

"Don't be sad…" I muttered. He pulled back and looked at me incredulously.

"Don't be sad!? I almost lost you! My best-friend…I almost lost you and that scared me more than anything in my entire life. I have never been so alone or so helpless. I just…I don't know. You scared me!" Archie ranted.

"Don't be sad. I'm not worth it." I informed him sadly. He looked even angrier if possible. I flinched when he hugged me tighter than before.

"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare! Theresa cried everyday and Jay couldn't console her! Odie and Herry worked non-stop for something, _anything_ that could have helped. Even Neil! He went everyday to Hermes to bother him and he didn't shower for _**two**_ days!" Archie was shaking with anger and yet he still held me gently. I couldn't comprehend it.

"Two days?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yeah…and I…I didn't do anything. I didn't run, or go to school, or even get up half the time. I just threw temper tantrums in my room." Archie informed me sheepishly.

"I don't understand how different people can be. Like you. You and Tyler are nothing alike. But you are both still men." I muttered.

"The difference is that Tyler doesn't understand needing someone. He doesn't know what kindness is. He was probably never shown any. He was probably never needed so he couldn't understand why you wouldn't break. I know the difference between pity, cruelty and love. I know what it is like to need someone. I need you."

I smiled tremulously. "I need you too…a lot." I replied.

I leaned towards him and kissed him softly. It didn't seem as monumental as the time before my desert years, but it was unbelievable in the fact that someone could care for me and still be gentle. It was strange that kissing could be gentle.

"Atlanta."

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm not him." Archie murmured against my chapped lips.

"I know Archie."

"Then stop flinching when I kiss you. I would never hurt you." Archie kissed me softly on the nose. "I love you."

My brain seemed to stop completely. I didn't really understand what had just happened. One moment I had been flinching when he kissed me, and the next I knew that I wanted him. I wanted to kiss him and hold him and be with him.

"Prove it." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop to think about it. It seemed unnatural to me, the new animal-like Atlanta. But Archie smiled, and ran a hand through my now brushed brown hair.

"That sounded like my old Atlanta." He whispered tenderly before kissing me like never before.

I found it strange that something could be so different with different people. How could one person make me feel like the lowest being on earth, while the other made me feel like I belonged in heaven? How come Archie's kisses gave me chills so unlike the kisses Tyler had forced upon me? How come when Archie held me, I felt safe, and when Tyler held me, I was crying from the imminent sense of doom.

Why was one heaven, while the other was hell?

"I love you." Archie declared again, kissing me. He pulled back and smiled triumphantly down at me.

"Keep that up and I just might let you beat me in a race." I panted. Archie growled playfully.

"Pfft. I lose because I am letting you win." He informed me. I giggled and pulled him down upon me so he could kiss me again.

It seemed that with every kiss, touch and brush Archie gave me, the stains of hurt and mistrust Tyler had placed upon me slipped away. The bonds, from which Tyler had tied me, were released so I could be free.

"Archie? I love you too. Thank you for coming for me." I whispered.

"I will always come for you Atlanta." He promised. I felt a strange sense of Déjà vu slip over me, and yet, at this point, I didn't have the sick feeling in my stomach.

I knew tomorrow would bring a new day…but this time, a happy one.

* * *

So as you read the last of this story, hopefully you have learned something. Maybe you will come away with nothing except the knowledge that unhappiness can turn around. Maybe you will remember the things about selfishness and selflessness. Maybe you will know that the day you come to forgive those around you, is the day they themselves will accept you for everything.

Maybe you know now that people are users and sentimental hopeful fools and yet, that is what they are. That is all they can be. No one can be more than what they have made themselves. If you make yourself cruel, you will always be cruel. But sometimes, you can make yourself better, and if you do that, know that you will always get better.

Thing look up. And I suppose that is the moral of the story.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A/N: Awe, I'm sad it is over, but I was neglecting my other stories. Anyway, I will probably write more one-shots, maybe a chapter story over the summer break. Thanks for reviewers and readers, you make my day. Leave a review or PM me if you're bored. Anyway, last chapter/epilogue/thing of Despair.

After all this time I am proud to say I do own Class of the Titans. Bahaha. Not.

* * *

Love is one thing that will always be impossible to understand or comprehend. It is a complete paradox. A contradiction. How can someone love another being so much that they would die for them? Is it possible to die of a broken heart? Yes, yes it is. For when you fall in love, you abandon the option of escape. You give them your heart in hopes that they give you theirs. You pray they do not stomp all over your emotions and hope that to them, love is as sacred as it is to you.

Love is something no one person can command. No one can even begin to control of it. Love is a gift, so fleeting and confusing that it is often called a curse. For the day you fall in love is the day you lose your heart. And the day that person loves you back is the day you receive a complete soul.

So you tell me, is it worth the risk? Lose your heart, and maybe break it? Or lose your heart, gain a soul, and never be alone again?

Love is something that is always worth the chance. Without taking the chance, you will never meet your soul mate. You will never learn, and you will never gain the knowledge of how to care. Don't worry about broken hearts… they can heal. Worry about falling in love, and losing it. Broken souls don't heal. They fester. And then, you realize why you loved that someone in the first place.

They were your band-aids. So love. Take the chance.

* * *

I walked into Hera's office, bearing the three things Selene had left me. I still missed her more than anything. She was the one good thing in that desert. The reason I had continued to live. I hoped I could repay her for saving me.

Hera glanced at me, and went pale.

"Atlanta?" She whispered, her gaze dropping to the lock of hair, note and necklace I held in my hands.

"Hera; Archie and I want to ask you something." I said strongly. Archie walked out from behind me, covering my back, staring straight at the Goddess.

"Alright children." She conceded, softening her tone and eyeing the items mournfully.

"Hera. I was in this awful desert for three years." Hera looked like she wanted to interrupt my abbreviated tale but I cut her off "Don't ask me how. Anyway, I was tortured, raped and starved there. But I met a little girl named Selene. She was everything to me, the reason I survived. She disappeared before we could bring her home and save her, but she left these three things. I do believe this is yours though." I finished my tirade by handing her the peacock feather.

"Atlanta…I cannot interfere with the fate of the world. Telling you what happened to Selene would alter the world grievously. Whether in a good or bad way, I am not sure." Hera whispered sadly, setting the peacock feather on a table.

"But… I need to know. I need to thank her." I whispered brokenly, sitting on her plushy couches.

"I'm sorry. She needs you to save the world though. She asked you too personally. You need to figure out the mystery of her on your own…" Hera informed us sadly, playing with the lock of hair gently.

I sighed and glanced backwards to Archie.

He had the strangest expression on his face. He looked like he was about to laugh, cry or both. I raised an eyebrow to him and he looked at me.

"Oh my god…" He muttered. He turned on Hera, his expression furious.

"Hera, was Atlanta already in the future?" He demanded. I felt my mouth drop open. The option had never really occurred to me, I mean, I had now realized I had been put in a time loop, but I couldn't have been in the future as well…could I?

Hera did not directly answer our question, instead she replied with a question of her own.

"Do you remember his ring?" She muttered, her face tortured. I shut my eyes, trying to forget everything she had just reminded me of. How could I forget Tyler's ring, it had been imprinted in every part of my body for years. It was round and bulgy, with a strange design on it.

"No…." I cried quietly, "Scythes. His ring had scythes on it. It was the future. The future with Cronus."

Archie gaze was shocked, and then angry. He walked closer to me, setting his hand at the small of my back, offering me comfort.

"Hera, what and who was Moon?" He asked. Hera turned her head away, her sadness betrayed by the crack in her voice when she answered him.

"I cannot tell you…"

Archie muttered something unintelligible and walked out of the room, with me following behind.

* * *

We were walking home when something finally hit me. I sat down on the sidewalk, ignoring the strange stares from people on the road. Archie turned to look at me with confused, curious eyes.

"Atlanta? What's wrong?" He asked gently. I looked at him, my heart in my throat.

"Look at the hair. Look at it closely." I said through the lump in my throat. Archie picked up the lock of hair that Selene had left us. Archie studied it carefully, but it was when he lifted it to sunlight that he realized something.

He dropped the hair immediately, looking at me with a horrified expression. We stared at the long wavy tendril of strawberry blonde hair that lay on the sidewalk, glowing in the light.

I swallowed, and gently picked up the lock of Theresa's hair.

* * *

"Theresa!" I yelled, bursting into the brownstone. All of our friends came rushing at me. Herry was going full throttle, and before I had realized it, I was cowering behind Archie's wiry frame.

"Atlanta, why are you hiding from me?" Herry asked quietly. He looked heartbroken.

"Herry, you just frightened her, don't worry, she knows you wouldn't hurt her." Archie reassured him.

I glared at him, "Thanks Arch. Don't worry Herry, he is right about _this._" I snapped, my emphasis on 'this' extremely obvious.

He scowled, "She did not look like her. How was I supposed to know? You spent more time with her!"

I growled low in my throat, and turned to Theresa, who had a scared expression on her face. I sighed, glancing around the room for support.

That was when I finally clicked something in my brain.

"Archie…" I breathed, "Look at Jay."

I knew by Archie's horrified face that he knew what I knew.

"Atlanta, what is going on!? Why are you calling me and freaking out?" Theresa wondered angrily.

I knew I could not tell her. I just new that it would destroy her, more so than it had me. I could not reveal to her that if she did not defeat Cronus she would have a beautiful daughter named Selene. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that she would die, trying to save her Moon. The words that would destroy Theresa were on the tip of my tongue. I knew if we told her that she would marry Jay and have children if Cronus lived would surprise her.

But I knew that if she found out she was killed, Jay was missing and two of her daughters died, and one was tortured, she would break down.

Besides, could anyone choose between the happiness of themselves, or the fate of the world? And what if we did defeat Cronus and she still had Selene.

I knew that was impossible. If Cronus died, Selene would never live. And if Cronus lived, the world would die.

"Would you like to go to a movie?" I croaked out, trying to sound excited. Archie was surprised, but thankfully didn't say anything. The gang looked annoyed, but they agreed to go to a movie sometime. I smiled half heartedly.

"Kay. Soon as we can then." I said.

The room emptied, leaving only Archie and myself standing alone. He stood beside me, staring at me balefully with the beautiful blue eyes I loved.

"You couldn't tell her could you? I know I couldn't. How would someone like Theresa take the death of her child?" Archie whispered in my ear softly. I nodded, tears being held back by sheer willpower.

"I'm going to go talk to her. Just give her something. Just, tell her about the little girl I met. Then, she can know her daughter, without truly knowing her." I murmured. Archie left me alone to walk up the stairs and into the room of my best friend.

* * *

"Theresa?" I said. She bounced up from her bed and grinned at me. My breath caught in my throat. No wonder I loved it when Selene had smiled at me. She and Theresa had the same smile.

"Hey Lanta. What's up?" She answered me, her emerald eyes almost glowing with happiness. I knew something was up.

"Uhh, nothing with me. Although you look positively giddy." I replied, my voice almost breaking.

"Well, Jay… he talked to me." She took a deep breath, "And he told me he loved me and kissed me!"

I gaped at her. I was ecstatic of course; this is exactly what she wanted. But I also knew that Theresa and Jay getting together could mean Cronus ending up in charge of the world one day. And as happy as I was for my friend, I also wanted the world to end up free and happy.

"Oh my! You must be happy." I grinned.

"Of course! I am so happy. He was telling me about the stars and he pointed out something about the moon." I cringed at that, "and then he kind of sprung it on me."

I sat down next to her on the bed. She was still smiling like a fool, but at least she seemed to be ready to leave the topic of Jay.

"So has Archie said anything to you? Did he tell you how worried he was?" Theresa asked me. I beamed; I had totally forgotten to tell her about everything that had happened.

"I forgot to tell you!" I exclaimed, "He told me he missed me and he loved me. And we kissed Theresa!" I omitted the fact that we had done a little more than kissed, but what Theresa doesn't know can't hurt her, right?

Theresa looked giddy. "That's wonderful!"

We lay there on her bed in silence for a while, the friendship we had laying around us like a large old comforter.

"Theresa, have you ever thought about having children?" I asked woodenly.

Theresa leaned over me, giving me a lecherous smile. Her eyes looked hurt though, despite the playful expression.

"Oh, are you and Archie discussing this?" She teased. I blushed, and almost fainted when I realized something. I had never used protection. Not with Tyler and not with Archie. Maybe I was barren…

The thought saddened me more than I thought it would. I had never particularly wanted children, until I met Moon that is.

"No, I was just wondering." I stuttered. Theresa leaned back, her entire body tense.

"Yes, I have always wanted lots and lots of children, but apparently Clairvoyants can only give birth once." She whispered. I felt the loss of Selene painfully, until I realized something.

"But that means you could have twins…or even triplets? Right?" I muttered back, my heart beating too fast to speak.

"I suppose. I never thought of that! Oh thank you Lannie!" Theresa cried happily, hugging me tightly. I smiled, happy that she was feeling better, but heartsick that Selene could still exist.

Because even if Theresa had been barren, it would have been a relief. Because if Theresa can't have children, Cronus can't have ruled. I had seen the future.

* * *

I sat in the doctor's office. I had been too cowardly to go to Chiron. I mean, who wants to go to a centaur to find out if you are barren? So here I was, sitting alone in a ward that smelt like cleaner and metal. I had never liked doctors.

They called my name and I walked into a room with my heart rumbling dangerously.

"Okay Miss, so what are you here for?" An older plump woman asked me. She looked kind.

"Well, you see… I think I am barren. And I just wanted to know if I am right." I informed her nervously. She looked me up and down.

"Alright… Well, we need to perform an ultrasound."

I had been hooked up to the ultrasound machine for the past twenty minutes. I was beginning to get angry, when the doctor finally asked a question that nearly knocked me off the chair.

"Just how many miscarriages have you had?"

"What? None." I replied. The doctor looked confused, and then skeptical.

"Well, there is evidence of multiple miscarriages caused by sever trauma. And there is also trauma to the womb region." The doctor looked straight at me, "Are you in an abusive relationship?"

I swallowed, "I was for a long time. Well, I was more forced against my will and beaten for a long time. But not anymore."

"Well, you are not barren, but childbirth may be difficult, just because of your traumatized womb. But there is one thing…"

"I'm not pregnant! Am I?" I shrieked. The doctor laughed quietly.

"No, I was going to say, you need to introduce me to you boyfriend. I need to make sure he is safe, because it's my job to report abusive relationships." She told me gently. I sighed.

"Oh, that's fine. He won't mind coming in."

* * *

Archie looked terrified to be there. Especially since I had told him I had come in for an ultrasound. His skin was paler than usual, and his blue eyes looked frightened…but also…loving. Determined.

"So Archie, are you aware of the severe trauma Atlanta has sustained lately?" The doctor asked him sternly.

"Yes I am. And trust me, the man who did that has been justly punished." Archie answered, his face going dark and angry. The doctor looked pleased.

"Okay, just one more thing. What was she doing the day you fell in…like with her?"

Archie smiled softly at the doctor. "I fell in love with her the day I saw her, and she was trying to convince me I was untrustworthy and an idiot."

I held back tears. I loved Archie with everything I had, and I knew he felt the same. What other boy would come to a doctors office, be drilled by a doctor, only to come out with a lollipop?

The doctor left the room for a few minutes to get a picture of my womb. I looked at Archie who was glaring at the machine I was hooked up to viciously.

"Archie, what would you do if I told you I was pregnant?" I asked. Archie looked panicked, and I knew he was freaking out because he thought I was pregnant. I hadn't told him different.

"Well, I would freak out, because it would have to be Tyler's baby. But then, if the son was anything like the father, I wouldn't be in the doctors office with you, I would be leaving town right now. But after I was done freaking out, I would calm down and…" He paused as if unsure of himself. "But then I would ask you to marry me."

I felt my jaw drop. He would stay with me, even if I was pregnant with a monster's baby?

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And that's what family does. They stick together. They keep promises, and they support each other. They are always there for each other, even if they are in a big fight together."

"We're family?" I wondered. Archie smiled.

"Of course we are. But Atlanta, _are_ you pregnant?"

I smiled sheepishly, "No, I was just wondering how you would react."

Archie rolled his blue eyes, "Well, of course I wouldn't leave you or anything. I love you. I promised to always be there, and I will. No matter what the future holds. Even if Cronus wins, controls the earth and Theresa has Selene as her child. Or if Cronus is defeated and something else happens. I'm there, by your side."

"Thank you Archie," my voice caught and wavered, "And I love you too."

* * *

"Congratulations, Mister and Mrs. Carson. You have a beautiful boy. You must be so proud." The doctor handed the small child to the mother, a gorgeous woman with strawberry blonde hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh, I am proud. Even if we only ever have this child, we will be happy. Isn't he marvelous Jay?"

"Perfect. Just like his mother."

* * *

Bravery is something only mortals can possess. How can a god, someone who has eternity to fix mistakes, be brave? Bravery is sometimes put in the same pile as pride, nobility and honor. But those of us who have pride, real honor and are noble, realize that bravery comes from the choice to do the right thing. The option is given to each of us to be great, or to be evil. The path towards good is sometimes shadowed, but the lantern is always from within ourselves.

Bravery is knowing that within the short lifespan we have, we will at one point in our life's sacrifice. Bravery is knowing that that sacrifice will either help or hurt others, and it is our job to choose which. Bravery is being able to give our entire soul to someone else, even though with our lives so short and simple, we may never get one in return. Bravery is realizing that sometimes, nobility, pride, honor and sacrifice sometimes come second.

Bravery is having the ability to choose love over pride. Bravery is accepting others despite the consequences. Bravery is realizing one's mistakes. Bravery is the conviction of family and home. In essence, bravery is at the heart of trust. And trust is at the heart of love. And love is the heart of _Hope_ and _Despair_.

But Bravery is knowing the difference between the two.

* * *

A/N: Ohhh. So sad. But in case you didn't understand that last little bit, it means Cronus is defeated. Because Theresa had a boy, you know… The future had changed. Anyway, review please! Also, I'm Not That Person's sequel is coming up probably Monday! 


End file.
